Pressure Points
by AngelxSweets
Summary: He chased her away and regretted it. Now she's back looking for a new start. Is this his second chance? Or is the ball in another court?Pushing buttons is easy, finding pressure points are harder. (AkashiXOCXKagami, Kuroko, and the GOM).
1. Return

Hello everyone! My name is Lizzie and I used to be a veteran on but I went on a super long hiatus. But I am back and starting new, so I decided its time to post something fresh and I am gonna use my current obsession Kuroko No Basuke. Please leave reviews and I apologize profusely for all the grammar and or spelling errors. I tried! Go a little easy on me this is my first fic in a super long time and I want this one to go far. I do not own Kuroko No Basuke and do not claim any rights to their main characters only to my OC's. Thank you for reading!

 _"We were born ready, ready to be free_

 _Chasin' every thrill we could see_

 _With our eyes steady, waking to the dream_

 _Aching to be thrown in the ring"_

When you think of the first day of school you expect there to be a gush of pretty pink petals falling all over and a big welcome of the schools clubs and teams throwing papers into your face to try and get you to join them for them for your high school days. Serin High school was no exception, and due to their basketball clubs recent victory with the Winter cup and placing second in the Kanto regionals, their new team list was hitting well into the double digits. Their senior members couldn't be happier.

"This is awesome twelve new members for the team this year, and the day is still young. We might even have more if this pace keeps up," Hyuga Junpei beamed looking over some of the applications, some were sophomores but many were freshman from the new year and thankfully had some basketball experience. He hoped this would make practice much easier.

"Mhmm, and look some are from Teiko Kuroko-kun, maybe they are your juniors from when you played?" Aida Riko smiles showing the quiet player the applications.

"I recognize them I think, I rarely had time to spend with them. When I was in the first string we only were allowed to practice within our gym. When I started in the third string many people didn't notice me so I don't know them personally...but I'm sure they are great players regardless," Kuroko Tetsuya nodded and read over the applications.

"With all these newcomers it's going to be hard to handle all you boys by myself...maybe I should give in and look for a manager."

"What? You are seriously considering this now? What happened to your no way will I have some frilly-girl-wanna-be-looking-for-a-guy coming in to mess with our heads when we should be practicing attitude."

"Hyuga senpai that was a very long winded reason," the blue haired boy deadpans only to receive a smack to the back of his head.

"Can it, both of you, and it's not like I like the idea...but with our normal group and now these twelve newcomers and possibly more that's already way over my limit. I wouldn't be able to develop everyone's skills the way I want. A manager would be helpful to take the stress off me to make sure the equipment was in check, the schedules were printed, and just the small stuff so I can focus on your trainings and practices more. Not to mention the pressure being lifted, we are seniors now Hyuga, we have entrance exams this year and that pressure is already more than enough," Riko sighs thinking about the pile of study books waiting for her at home.

"Yeah, I hear you...who knows maybe we will get lucky again this year."

 _"If nothing comes easy as long as we're breathing_

 _We'll go all the way or go home_

 _We were born ready, wherever it leads_

 _What we have is all we need"_

"Kimiko, don't drag me! I'm walking as fast as I can, it's not like they are going anywhere," pleaded the young girl about to loose her left arm.

Her bubbly brown haired friend pouted and sharply turned to face her pointing an accusing finger in her face.

"Yumari Lee, you had me waiting nearly two years for you to get your butt back here and now you are telling me to wait again?" Hard grey eyes met dark brown and the later gulped a bit fearful of the shorter teen before her.

"Sorry, sorry...I guess I'm just nervous. It's been a while since I've done this and who knows if this will even be a good thing," She sighed and ran her hand through her shoulder length locks.

"Stop that, you'll ruin your hair from stress, now come on. It's Kuroko, he is hardly the soul you need to be afraid of. It's the coach who will be the one we need to convince," Kimiko swallows hard and continues to pull her friend to the basketball club sign up table.

The first to notice the two was Riko, and her face scrunched in a slight scowl. She wanted help but maybe she spoke too soon. Hyuga was next and he flinched feeling Riko's aura suddenly change. This wouldn't be easy. Kuroko had gone to the little boys room so Hyuga was left to fend for himself and refrain Riko from killing the two before him.

"Hello again Riko-San! You may not remember me, I'm Kimiko Hasagawa and this is my friend Yumari Lee! She just transferred from the states back to Japan this summer and-"

"I remember you Hasagawa-San, and if I remember correctly I told you last year that the Serin basketball team was a serious team and that we didn't just want any managers that were willing to be frivolous and distracting to our trainings," Riko states pointly looking between the two girls.

"But we are serious! I tried to tell you last year that too. This year I brought Yumari with me, if anyone is serious it's her! She was lead manager back in our middle school years," Kimiko pleads..

"Kimiko please, relax...it's up to her to state if they want managers or not. If they don't then we can't force her. I'm sorry for the trouble," Yumari says quickly bowing her head, maybe she wasn't ready for this yet...

"But Yumari what about-"

"Yumari-chan?" Yumari could feel her body freeze at questioning voice.

"Kuroko-Kun!" Kimiko smiles jumping up to hug the normally stoic looking player. To the blue haired boys surprise he found himself in shock. He looks between brunette and the still raven haired girl before him.

"Hasagawa-San too? Wait, what's going on here?" he questioned now more confused then he was before.

Yumari took a beep breath and stood slowly to face her blue haired friend. She smiles a bit and looks at the young teen before her, "Hey Tetsu-Kun...I'm back."

All Kuroko could do was stare at her. Looking as though he was looking at a ghost, Riko and Hyuga just sat watching the scene before them take place. Neither sure how to approach the interaction. Neither had seen Kuroko so speechless. Granted he was normally quiet but not speechless. Let alone show an emotion, the normally deadpanned player had wide eyes as he spoke.

"Yumari-chan…your really back? When? How? Where did you go?" The questions flowing the normally calm boys head were trying hard not to spill out and loose all his composure.

"Yeah, I'm back….the only one who knows so far is Sat-chan and Kimiko here…no one else knows yet," She laughs awkwardly hoping to end the questions there, at least Kuroko wasn't Kise, that would have been a show.

"I see, what. Brings you to Serin then? I would have thought for sure you would have gone to –"

"Let's just save that last part for later…to the more important business at hand, so Riko-San! What do you think?" Kimiko smiled and turned to the two shocked seniors.

"Ummm right…Kuroko-Kun, you know them?" Riko asked.

"Yes, Yumari-chan was the first string manager with momoi-San back at Teiko. Hasagawa-San was the second string manager. Yumari-chan helped to organize a lot of our practices and helped Akashi-Kun with a lot of our training regimens, she would be a big help for the team with her knowledge of nutrition and trainings," Kuroko explains as the later of the two blushes brightly.

"I see…"Riko says thinking carefully, she did need the help..."Okay, I give, but as for now I will only take you two. If either of you annoy me I will kick you out so fast you'll get whiplash understand? I will not have you both ruining these guys chances at winning the Inter-high this year."

"Yes, ma'am! You can count on us!" Kimiko salutes their senior and Yumari bows thanking her.

"Practice starts today at 3, be there before hand to help me inflate the balls and mop up the floors before the newcomers come in. I want to leave a good impression."

"That shouldn't be too hard…ouch," Hyuga whines as he rubs his now sore arm. Both girls bow and leave for class. Before she can get far though Yumari feels a tug on her sweater and turns to face bright blue eyes.

"Yumari-chan….just really quick….does he know your back?" She could feel the worry pour from his face as the girl before him smiles softly shaking her head.

"No….and I don't plan on telling him for a while so please, can we keep this a secret for now? I'm…I'm just not ready to face him yet. It took all I had to convince Sat-chan to keep quiet from Dai-Kun too…you know how those two are. Hell you know how Satsuki is with secrets. I'll let everyone know but slowly," Yumari smiles at the reassuring pat from Kuroko, his eyes returning to their calm serenity and a small smile on his face.

"I understand…but we have all changed, not the same but more open now than they were before," He says trying to persuade her.

"I know…I saw your game against the Jabberwocks. It was like seeing the old team fight together again. You did good Tetsu-kun," She says smiling, "But he's not an easy one to change and I'm not ready to face him yet. I want to start new first before I open old wounds."

"I understand…I'll see you at practice later okay? I want you to meet someone."

"Okay, I'll see you later than."

The two hug as they part ways and Kuroko couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his chest seeing his old friend again. The Generation of Miracles may have found their love for basketball again, but Yumari was right…some things don't change easily. One day at a time was all it would take. He smiles looking back at the sign up table, now everything felt complete and he couldn't wait to start the new year.

 _"'Cause if it's fast or slow_

 _All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_

 _And if it's hard or soft before we get off_

 _I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride"_

"All right you chumps, take it off. I need to assess you lugs." Riko smirks as the new freshman groan in protest. It was like music to her ears. The seniors and the second years all confirming that they did the same their first day. Half the team obeyed, but the other half couldn't peel their eyes off Kagami and Kuroko practicing. The two were just doing lay up passes and assists. But their movements were close to flawless. Their chemistry on the court was smooth and you could see the trust they had in each other's movements. The ball only obeying where they wanted it to go. The swish of the net was eminent and that was all the red head needed to fuel his desire for triumph for the new year. He would be the best and help his team be their with him. Their goal was to do it for Kiyoshi. Make their senior and friend proud. Riko couldn't help but smile as she assessed the new team members, still first years but they were decent. With the seniors and the second years she would be able to build a formidable second string and first string players for when the seniors retired. She could nearly gush from the excitement of starting.

Yumari and Kimiko were great as managers, Yumari taking charge and making sure every thing was ready when Riko needed it. Kimiko was best suited to assist the new members and making sure they had everything they needed from refilled water bottles to towels. The two girls worked like they were in their element and Riko was more than impressed. She was more impressed as to how well behaved the boys were behaving. During the drills Riko took the time to ask Yumari what her role had been at Teiko and was surprised.

"Amazing, so Momoi helped to assist and guide their progress and you kept in line their intake and smoothed out the statistics to match her desired outcomes. Impressive, not many people can master nutrition at such a young age," Riko praised hearing Yumari's tale.

"Yeah, I love to cook and bake so it came in handy when I tried to learn. I wanted to be helpful to the team as much as possible. I only have two traits and I'm happy that one was able to help improve the team in a positive way," Yumari gave a small smile as she picked up the cones from the finished drill.

Kuroko snuck a quick peek over at his friend and felt a small bit of pride that Yumari was at his school. With her on their side they were just as powerful as having Momoi-San and Akashi's ruthlessness all in one. He smiled to himself remembering the times Yumari even got Murasakibara to practice properly. Not an easy task but the girl had skills of manipulation. Kagami followed Kuroko's stare and grunted a bit.

"We got managers now?"

"Kagami-kun, you are really oblivious to anything that isn't basketball aren't you?" Kuroko said pointly, "They are old friends of mine from Teiko."

"Really? Well I hope they are good, come on. I want to try that pass one more time, I think we just got it down," He smiled running back down the court.

Kuroko nodded and waited for him to get far enough. He dribbled the ball a few times before taking a step back letting the ball bounce to about face level and ignition Kai passing it into the air. From there Kagami ran catching it and jamming it into the basket.

"Alright! We're gonna beat them senseless this time," Kagami grinned high fiving Furihara.

"Riko-San have you set up any practice games yet?" Kimiko asked looking over the schedule.

"No not yet, last time we had a practice game it was a fluke because Kise-Kun stopped by. I guess we can have another go at Kaijo high school." Riko thought carefully.

"Let me set up the practice games, I have connections to a lot of the basketball clubs around the local areas. The Teiko managers kinda split up and joined respective teams, I'm sure we can set up a few to build on various grounds for the different strings." Kimiko offered.

"That is actually a very good idea. Okay let's see what these new guys can handle first then we will break into strings. This way we can decide which team goes where based on the grounds they need to work on. Good job Kimiko-chan"Riko praised patting the girls shoulder. Yumari smiled at her friend, planning was what Kimiko did best. Even in Teiko, Kimiko, was most at home in the gym helping the coaches and the players the best she could. Yumari and the other generations had Momoi to support them that way. Yumari was more like a secret tool to be utilized by the team. Much like Kuroko. A small trump card that was used only when necessary and very rarely was it used during games. But it was this skill that helped keep the team together as long as they did. Even now Kuroko could feel the effects of Yumari's strange abilities. The relief off his shoulders made him feel lighter than air, moving even if possible a tad faster than normal. The rest of the team slightly feeling the effects as well. Their worries and the tightness in their chests loosening.

'What was going on?' Feeling the tingling in his legs Kagami tested a jump and found himself smacking the backboard of the net. A clean hand print 5 inches above the hoop.

"Amazing… it's like the muscle just released itself and boosted my jumps..." Kagami grinned flexing his leg muscles.

Kuroko looked over at Yumari, she was happily humming away writing down some small facts for Riko in a journal. Her effects going completely unnoticed. He chuckled a bit jogging over to her and grabbing her attention.

"Yumari-chan, your doing it again." He says slowly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh crap, I'm sorry!" She says bowing quickly she than takes a deep breath and lets go. The feeling slowly dissipating from everyone.

The last to feel the effects was Riko and with this she looked over to the raven haired girl, "Yumari-chan, was that….you?"

The girl in question nodded slowly moving her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, it happens some times when I'm happy, I can't control it very well yet."

"But she's working on it. In Teiko they would bring Yumari too games to help calm the team. She is a pressure reliever." Kimiko smiling at her bashful friend.

"More like manipulator, Yumari-chan has a knack of being able to read moods and people. Much like myself, but her trick is not misdirection but rather manipulation. The small gestures she does are the chain reaction. Like falling dominos. She can manipulate the pressure of the crowd around her." Kuroko explained.

"But isn't that cheating?" One of the new freshman Yukio-Kun asks.

"Actually no. Pressure alone won't win a game. It's more like an added bonus. Good pressure helps to motivate the team to play its best, it's hardest. Bad pressure leads to mistakes and depression on the courts. We get a similar feeling when we play on a home court, it's kinda where the term home court advantage comes from. Yumari being there helps to level the playing field so both teams play their hardest, but let's the crowd lead her rather than her lead them," Kimiko smiles as Yumari blushes brighter.

"You all felt Yumari's pressure reliever just now, it's rare but it helps us to achieve what we need and motivates us to get to that point," Kuroko nods and looks at Yumari, "We should be proud that both Hasagawa-san and Yumari-chan have come to help us." The team all agree to this and goes back to practice. Yumari smiling brightly, she was starting to feel at home again.

 _"We were born hungry, hungry for the rush_

 _Screamin' when they tell us to hush_

 _Hit the ground runnin', leave 'em in the dust_

 _Only run with those we can trust_

 _If nothing comes to us_

 _We'll fly where it's bluest_

 _We're ready to face the unknown_

 _We were born hungry, we'll never get enough_

 _'Cause we're only here this once"_

After practice is over Kimiko stays behind with Riko to work out practice games and Kuroko invites Yumari to Maji burger with Kagami. As the three head to Maji, Kagami finally gets to speak to the ravenette.

"So, do you play basketball?" He asks shoving a burger in his mouth. Kuroko assured her that yes, he will finish all 15 burgers.

"A little, I played a lot with Sei-kun when we were little," She smiles a bit eating a french fry.

"Sei-Kun? You mean Akashi?" Kagami asks a bit confused.

"Yeah, sorry old habit…I grew up with him pretty much my whole life," Kagami nods at this and continues to eat.

"So then you know the Generation of Miracles pretty well then huh?"

"You can say that. I like to think of everyone as an extended family…but since I left I don't know if they all still see me as that," She sighs looking a bit dejected.

'Is this why she was acting so distant from everyone?' Kuroko couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that she would think they would think bad of her for what she did.

"Yumari-chan that has got to be the stupidest thing you ever said," Kuroko says bluntly. Kagami looks at Kuroko a bit shocked. 'Didn't think he would be that blunt with a girl', he is normally the one to tell Kagami to treat girls kindly. Then again his female influences are all…sterner.

"Tetsu-Kun you know what I mean. I figured you would have hated me the most when I left…the timing was wrong but it was too much even for me. I can only imagine what happened to everyone after that game."

"I agree it was bad, and your timing was terrible. But that doesn't mean we would hate you. If anything I think it fueled a few of the members to stick with that stupid oath. I know for a fact Aomine and Kise wanted to beat Akashi for that reason," Kuroko says looking at his shake, "Even I wanted to punch Akashi for what he did."

"Tetsu, don't say that. He said what he said, there is nothing we can do to change that. Besides that's in the past now, I will deal with Seijuro on my own terms. Okay?" She says trying to convince him. Kagami could feel the air tense a bit, then relax again. He wasn't sure if it was her or if it was just a combination of the two odd people in front of him. Either way he had to let his opinion be known.

"Well, the best thing you can do is just jump right in and get it over with. I say meet up with everyone again," Kagami grunts eating another burger.

"I don't know, that's a little tricky…" Yumari sighs stealing more fries from Kuroko.

"It won't be that hard, especially if we tell them that your going to be there. They will all make their way to get here. We can let Momoi-san plan that, I'm sure she can figure out a way for everyone that will make it easy for them. And I am more than certain that they want to see you again," Kuroko says staring at the girl pointly, "Let's just give it a shot. We can invite Hasagawa-san too if that makes you feel better."

"Your not going to give up are you?" She smiles at the boy next to her and caves when he shakes his head, "Fine I'll text Kimiko and Sat-chan they can arrange it. Where will we all meet though?"

"Kagami lives alone. I say we use his house."

"Hey! Don't go offering people's houses for things like this."

"But Kagami-kun it was your idea. Jump in head first right?" Kuroko deadpans earning a glare from the red head

"I am not cooking," he gives in munching on a burger.

"It's okay! I'll pay for the food, we can get pizza and I'll make a cake. I do kinda want Mura-kun to try how much I've improved." Yumari says blushing a bit, her true self starting to shine through.

Kagami felt his lip twitch at that. Odd…but he guessed it was just a twitch. He agrees to the party at his house, under the pre-tense that they get a lot of pizza and snacks. Yumari agrees and Kuroko makes the phone call.

"I should go…my mom is gonna start to worry. Thank you guys for the meal and I guess we find out later what Sat-chan can do about a date then huh?"

"Mhmm, she says she has an idea but she will finalize it tonight and let us know. Be prepared to have your phone blow up with messages from everyone," Kuroko says giving her a kind warning.

"Hehehe thanks Tetsu-kun. I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow then?" Yumari hugs them before she leaves and Kagami is left a bit confused.

"Hey Kuroko, what's her deal with Akashi? I mean I get the guy turned into a jerk in middle school but this seemed even more personal than your story."

"Kagami-Kun, you really are dense aren't you?"

"Shut up and just tell me."

"They dated, obviously. When Akashi changed he changed all around. Even Yumari-chan didn't understand why. When she tried to talk to him about it or about how rash he was being with the team, he told her to stick with what she did best and that was to listen to him. She did for a while, but when she found out about them playing games and keeping scores on each other during the games, she was furious. She was the first to question us about the teams vision of victory. Momoi-san stayed with me when the game against Ogiwara-Kun took place, but Yumari-chan was on the court. She saw what they were doing. She had it out with Akashi during the halftime break. When she started to defy him…Akashi as you know doesn't take well to that. They fought but continued to play the game they way they did. Kise told me that she told Akashi to stop before it got too out of hand,"

"He told her if she hated the new him so much then she could leave. After that she left. I didn't see her again until two weeks later. She told me that her and Akashi had broken up and that she was doing what he wanted. She was leaving. She knew he would know where she wasn't going to hide it, but she couldn't take the change, it broke her inside. She needed to rethink what she wanted to do. I didn't know that it would mean she would leave Japan and cut all ties with us…when Kise and Aomine found out they were furious. Kise had a small, big brother complex with her and he took it the hardest when he found out she left. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. We found out later from Momoi-san that she has an aunt in America and she was staying with her to learn about the bakery business. But she didn't know when she would be back. Then…we all kinda just drifted apart," Kuroko sighs his milkshake finished and all his fries mysteriously eaten.

"Wow, I kinda feel bad for her," Kagami rubs the back of his neck and shrugs, "Well you all get to see her now, and we knocked enough sense into everyone again to get them back on the right track. So don't worry about it."

"Yeah, I just hope Kise doesn't give her a heart attack. Or suffocate her."

"Please don't kill each other in my house…"

"No promises," Kuroko smiles as they get up to leave. This was truly going to be interesting.

 _"'Cause if it's fast or slow_

 _All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_

 _And if it's hard or soft before we get off_

 _I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride_

 _Let's do it again_

 _Let's make it tonight_

 _Yeah let's go until the sky gets lighter_

 _And if it's fast or slow_

 _All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_

 _Enjoy the ride"_

Krewella – Enjoy The Ride

Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think. Im open to improvements and criticism. Thank you!

-Lizzie


	2. Missing You

Hey guys! So there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter and that's why it is sooooo long. Sorry! But what can you do, I mean so many characters and so much to say. Please let me know how this one is, I revised it so many times. Let me know if I grabbed all the characters correctly and tell me what you think about it. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. I do own however my characters Yumari and Kimiko. Thank ya'll so much and enjoy!

 ** _MISSING YOU_**

 _I will stay by you_

 _Even when we fall_

 _I will be the rock, that holds you up_

 _and lifts you high so you stand tall_

"Okay I just ordered like 30 pies….you think that will be enough?" Yumari groaned feeling the money drop from her savings.

"It will be, especially if Kagami and Aomine don't eat," Kimiko giggles pouring some chips into a big bowl.

"Hey, I was promised food," Kagami groans mixing some fried rice, "And I said I wouldn't cook either, how the hell did I end up cooking for all of you?"

"Because Yumari-chan has a special power to manipulate those around her to do her bidding. She uses this power for good though and not evil," Kimiko says proudly standing in a saluting pose to her raven haired friend.

"Kimiko, knock it off…thanks for the help Kagami-Kun," Yumari smiles and goes to help the red head.

He blushes a bit and nods, "It's fine….at least now we can have food. Seriously hope it's enough though."

"I'm back. I got the ice cream," Kuroko says as he and Nigou come into the house.

"Kuroko get that mutt out of my house," Kagami groans.

"Kagami really you scared of this cute little fluff ball?" Kimiko giggles picking up the pup. Who in turn proceeds to lick her face.

"No I just….ughhh forget it. I'm going to loose anyways," he gives up and flips the rice pouting. Yumari can't help but laugh and takes the ice cream putting it into the freezer.

"Okay well, if everyone listened they should start arriving soon," Kimiko nodded satisfied with her table arrangement. Drinks, snacks, plates, candy. Yeah a high schoolers dream. Yumari smiles and walks over to pet Nigou, Kagami insisting he can handle the rest of the cooking himself.

"Yeah well, you also have to remember that it's the guys. The only thing they have been on time to was to-"

"MARICHHI!"

As quick as it happened everyone saw her then they didn't. Nigou proceeded to bark endlessly at the blonde smothering the girl under him in an unbreakable hug.

"Oh Marichhi, I thought I would never see you again! I missed you so much, you had me so worried when you never answered your phone, or texts, or emails, or letters, and not to mention you just ignored me completely!" Kise rambled.

"Kise-kun, if you don't let her breathe then she will never speak to anyone again,"

Kuroko pointed out, the girl now going a bit limp.

"Ohh right, sorry. I just got too excited heh. Marichhi, you okay?" Kise says a bit worried as the girl regains her balance and breath. When she is composed she looks up at him and smiles brightly.

"Ryu-kun…I missed you too," She hugs him tightly. Kise hugs her back a bit gentler this time and Kimiko awes at the two.

"Well that happened," Kagami sighs and plates the first batch of rice starting another.

"Damn it Ryu why did you grow more, now I'm barely tall enough next to you."

"Hahaha not my fault, I'm a growing boy hehehe. You just shrunk," he laughs ruffling her hair.

"It's good to see you Kise-kun, you look well" Kimiko smiles and greets him.

"Ahh Kimichhi, your looking well yourself. You get a boyfriend yet?" Kise smirks.

"If you value your life Kise-kun, I'd quit while your still ahead and stop calling me Kimichhi. It sounds like your calling me food," Kimiko smiles sweetly and Kuroko moves over a bit.

"Mehh anyways, come'ere you," He smiles and picks up Yumari spinning her around. She laughs and punches him lightly to put her down. When he does he is beaming more than before, if that is even possible.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kise so happy before," Kagami comments as he watches the two.

"Yeah, they are like brother and sister," Kuroko nods and watches them also smiling.

"-So yeah I'm still modeling, but I canceled the shoot today so I can make it here. I wouldn't miss this."

"That's good at least your keeping busy."

"Mhmm anything to see my sweet angel again, but Marichhi...you got a bit pudgy here since last time huh?" Kise asked squeezing her sides a bit.

Kagami didn't see it, but he heard the resonating thump and groan of the blonde.

"You never learn do you Kise-kun?" Kuroko comments as Nigou sniffs Kise's raised butt.

"Nope he is a pervert I swear," Kmiko laughs watching from the scene on the couch.

Kagami chuckles and continues to cook, Yumari wanders back over and checks her sweets in the ridge. He steals a quick glance and blushes a bit, a cute pout forming on her face. 'Stop blushing idiot.'

"Hey Kagami-kun, where do you keep your knives? One of the decorations fell and I want to fix it real quick."

"Second drawer. I still say I am impressed with that cake. It looks like it was bought."

"Thanks but I owe my improvement to training with my aunt, she taught me a lot, hehehe. There we go, perfect," She smiles and closes the fridge, "You sure you don't want any help?"

"Yes, I am sure. Here taste this." He says offering her a spoonful, what he wasn't expecting was her to eat it off the spoon.

"Mmmmm it's good….needs some garlic though," He quickly nods trying to hide his face and adds some garlic powder.

"You know Kagamichhi and Marichhi look kinda cute together," Kise says leaving over the small kitchen island, "What you think Kurokochhi? Kimichhi?"

"I plead the fifth to save my life."

"Ditto", Kimiko says, yet all three keep looking at the two. Yumari glowering at them and Kagami trying not to look, fearing his face was bright red.

"Knock it off you guys. And Kise shut it before you eat dirt again."

"I'd listen to her, she did it once she will do it again," a deep voice says from the doorway.

"Sorry for intruding!" Momoi piped in.

"Satsuki!" Yumari smiled and ran to hug her friend.

"Yumari-chan! Ohh I missed you, oh Dai-chan too!" She smiles and Aomine grunts and grabs the ravenette into a playful headlock.

"What happened shrimp you shrink again? But still the same B cup huh? You need more milk."

"Hey!/Daiki!" Both girls exclaim as he laughs and let's her go.

"Now for the real reason why I'm here. Yo Kagami! Where is the food?!"

"Cooking! And we ordered pizza it should be here soon just hold your horses," He hisses from the kitchen. The girls try to catch up but Kise won't let his topic die so soon.

"Come on, Marichhi, it's been almost two years. You don't think your ready yet?"

"Kise, I suggest you drop it before you really die. Unless that's the goal. Besides why would she date Kagami? She has more class than that," Aomine chuckles and grabs the chip bowl plopping down next to Kimiko, ignoring Kagami's colorful words to him, "Yo, other squirt."

"Yo, ganguro," Kimiko smiles and steals some chips.

"But this is import-" Kise was finally silenced by a pillow to the face.

"Your aim has improved,"Kuroko comments as the others applaud.

"Thank you I practiced," Yumari laughed she was finally starting to feel at home again. This is what she missed, all her friends around her and just having fun. When Midorima, Murasakibara and Himuro Ttatsuya, who she later learned was Kagami's childhood friend/brother, came she was even happier. The tall purple giant entered the house and towered over the 5foot tall ravenette.

"Mura-kun?"

"Mari-chin…" The girl in question just smiles and hands him a small bag filled with American candies. The silent thank you was reciprocated by a simple head pat and grunt about peanuts and chocolate. A quiet friendship but a friendship none the less.

"Maybe now someone can curb his bad snack habit again," Midorima comments giving her a head nod as a welcome and hands her a hand fan, "This is today's lucky item is a fan for your horoscope, Leo right?"

"Hehehe yes Rima-kun, thank you," She smiles and gives him a brief sideways hug.

 _I won't let you go_

 _No one can take your place_

 _a couple fights & lonely nights_

 _Don't make it right to let it go to waste_

When the pizza arrives they all crowd around and dig in. Kagami having 8 boxes to himself and Aomine taking that as a personal challenge and takes 9, the rest for everyone else. The butterflies in Yumari's stomach slowly subsiding and calming around her friends. She was glad to know that none of them blamed her for leaving or held it against her. They were just happy she was back. She missed her friends. Momoi stands to make a toast.

"To Yumari-chan, glad to have you back and we hope it reminds that way," Momoi smiles holding up her drink.

"Cheers!" Everyone says clinging cups.

"Well Akachhi, better get here soon or there won't be enough food left," Kise laughs taking another slice. Yumari freezes and looks at him confused.

"Wait, he IS coming? Sat-chan told me he wasn't…" her voice getting lower.

"Why? Isn't he a friend?" Himuro asks.

"History, lots of history between the two," Murasakibara says munching on chips.

"Momoi-san why did you tell her that?" Kuroko asks.

"Well Akashi-kun deserves to be shocked a bit. He was so mean to Yumari-chan, he deserves to see that she is just fine without him," She protested.

"Satsuki, did you take into account how Yumari would feel? She hasn't seen Akashi in two years, they didn't end on the best of terms either. You think she feels ready to face her ex just yet? Would you?" Aomine says pointly opening his third box.

Momoi goes to open her mouth but looks at Yumari closing it, the worry and anxiety clear in her eyes but her face betraying nothing. A result of years of being around Akashi and training. The look of forcing ones self to hide their true feelings. Momoi bites her lip realizing her mistake.

"Yumari-chan, I am so sorry…I was so caught up in seeing Akashi squirm a bit…I didn't stop to think about how you would feel."

"It's okay Sat-chan, I guess sooner is better than later anyways. Besides everyone is here so that buffers it a bit. It can't be that awkward…right…yeah...I need some air," She says quickly a moves to go outside in the balcony. Everyone looks at Momoi and sighs. Their happy mood no longer there.

"Smooth job Satsuki," Kimiko sighs and moves to go and comfort Yumari but Midorima stops her.

"Give her a minute, she needs time to process the situation. Besides its like she said its better that they get over this now. Akashi has changed back a bit, we saw that in the game against the American team. He played like he loved the sport again. He needs this too. To solidify him to being who he was."

"You saying they should go back out again?" Kise says scoffing, "I'm Akachhi's friend too but even that's going too far Midorimacchi."

"I'm not saying that. Obviously she isn't ready right now but, who else would be able to handle Akashi and his family. He will need Yumari even more now than ever, wether she is by his side as his girlfriend or a friend. The pressure he is under right now is intense and the only one to release that would be Yumari. Even I feel her effects after all this time and we only been together for two hours."

"That's true, I am feeling much calmer to this situation than I should," Aomine says grunting to himself, "Stupid girl is gonna get herself hurt again. She needs to focus on herself first before making sure we are okay."

"What pressure is Akashi under?" Kimiko asks looking back at Midorima.

"It is just a rumor, but his father is thinking of appointing him early into the business. But that is just a rumor for right now."

"You think he will be able to handle all that stress?" Kise asks now concerned for their friend.

"Come on its Akashi, when hasn't he been able to handle stress?"Aomine chides eating.

Kagami just looked at everyone, their calm and concern voices didn't fit with the mood he was feeling. He could feel that they all wanted to say more but refrained for the safety of their friend outside. Their true feelings could wait until they saw the results of what was to come. Everyone froze when the bell rang. Kagami went to go and open the door letting in the red headed captain. The uncomfortable atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by Akashi.

"Good afternoon everyone, looks like I came a bit late. My apologies, but why the tense faces?" He asks confused.

"Well…"Kimiko starts.

"Hasagawa-San? What brings you here? It's been a while," Akashi asks now more confused.

"I…I came here with…" His body could feel it before Kimiko could finish her sentence.

The tense feeling in his chest when he walked in was slowly leaving. The air around him easing and make his breathing more fluid. His body felt light but his mouth went dry from the shock. He quickly turned and looking at the open balcony door. She was there, she was standing right there a meer three feet from him. Her eyes were down casted but he could tell she was nervous. His pulse quickening as he just stood and staring at her. It was like seeing a ghost. His face was solid and still, but his mind racing with questions, actions he wanted to do but couldn't find the damn courage to do. When she looked up and met his eyes he held his breath. She was still so easy to read, her face never expressing anything, expressionless like a stone statue, but her eyes….her eyes were what told him stories. This time they replayed for him their last meeting. The hurtful words he said, her pain, his frustration and stupidity. He clenched and unclenched his fists testing the pain to prove this was real and not a dream. She was really back…

"Hey…" She said quietly biting her lip. It was taking everything in her to not run away on spot. She had to face this, she needed to, but was she ready? She could see in his eyes the small shock even if it was for a second. She could see his eyes, the ruby red orbs that made her breath still. Was he back to normal?

"Hey…so, you came back?" He says testing the waters, nervous he would say the wrong thing again and scare her away. To the outside world she looked calm and composed, but to him she was a frightened deer in headlights. He cursed himself knowing that it was he who made her this way.

"Yeah, hehe ummm so how are you?" She is forcing a smile, does she not want him here? He could understand that.

"I'm well, and you?" He could feel her warmth seep towards him.

When did they get closer? He could smell sugar. She baked today. When was the last time he smelled something so sweet?

He could feel her eyes digging into his. Searching them for something, he wasn't sure what, but she knew. She was looking for changes, proof of what everyone had said and what she prayed was true. That her best friend was okay again. Then she found it. When he reached for her hand holding it in his. Their skin tingling from the small contact. The light she was looking for was dim, but it was still there. For the first time she really looked at him. The two years did him well, obviously the growth spurt of the team extended to him. His features were a bit sharper but he held differently than she imagined. He held himself a bit more regally. Forever the emperor. His cheeks seemed softer than she remembered. He reminded her of his mother. Yumari let her smile reach her eyes and looks up to him.

"I'm good too," everyone watches as Akashi pulls her into a hug, the two sharing a brief moment.

Akashi could feel her tense at first but slowly hug him back gripping onto his shirt tightly. He caught the frog in his throat and places a kiss secretly in her hair, a common jest he used to do when they were kids. She couldn't help but hug him tighter, he remembered after all this time.

As the two hugged, Midorima let out a breath, the air finally thinning around them. The other generation members looking at each other in agreement. Their empress was back and this time they would protect her.

 _I will hold on to_

 _Everything we've got_

 _A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is_

 _Everything I'm not_

"Ahhhh come on, that is so cheating. You can't just make sounds and expect him not to get it. That's cheating we said sound making was cheating." Aomine says starting another argument with Kise.

Their small party finally in full throw. Food, friends, and fun. Somehow they all agreed to play charades, Kuroko still trying to understand how this happened.

"I still say we go play ball. I don't see why we can't," Kagami sighs finishing his soda.

"Cause Bakagami, the courts are still damp from the rain earlier. If any of you fall and God forbid get injured, Riko will have our asses, let alone anyone else's coach," Kimiko groans explaining yet again the terrors of high school basketball coaches. If it wasn't Riko, it was another coach. She had to admit the Yosen coach scared the death out of her. And she wanted to live till graduation thank you very much.

"Come on it has to be dry by now, right?" Aomine adds bouncing the stray ball.

"I like living, but if you want to go check and submit to Sat-chan's wrath than be my guest, " Yumari nods, coming back from the kitchen.

"That was an amazing cake Lee-San, you seem to have a gift with baking," Himuro says as she sits down next to Kuroko and Kimiko.

"Mari-chin has always baked well, she knows how to treat sugar the right way," Murasakibara nodded munching on chips.

"She has improved, I guess studying with your aunt went very well?" Akashi says sipping his tea.

"Yeah, she owns her own bakery and she was able to teach me a lot." So he did now where she was.

Akashi smiles a bit at her and the turns his gaze to the rest of the group, "I say it should be okay to play now. At least a short game. When are we all going to be together like this again?"

"Akashi-kun, but what if-" Momoi starts but stops when all the boys agree heading to the doors to get their shoes and duffle bags.

"It's okay Sat-chan, we tried…but you know Sejiuro, once he says it's okay it's his way or the highway," Yumari sighs and moves to follow them, "Let's just make sure they don't get hurt."

They agree and quickly follow the boys to the nearest park. Yumari heading up the back with Kimiko and Momoi catching up. Akashi can't help but steal a quick glance, instantly regretting doing so when she turns to meet his eyes. He quickly turns back cursing a bit. He knew he slipped up at Kagami's house. Of course he knew where she was all this time. But with his pride, he couldn't allow himself to reach out to her. Not after being such a jerk. After their hug she had stepped away from him and looked at him with such sad eyes. The same eyes she had when she told him that she was going to be leaving. He should have stopped her. That was the past though, God was going to give him a second chance to make things right, he had to at least try. He first has to show her that he can be a team player again. And this would do it.

"This is a crappy court," Aomine says dropping his bag and reaching to change his sneakers.

"Ahh shut it. It's the closest and the best we got let's just play ball," Kagami grins and tests the ball against the ground. The court just dry enough.

"Well I want Kurokochhi on my team and Kagami plays with Kurokochhi so we have three," Kise smirks resting his arm over Kuroko's shoulders. The blue haired boy pushing him off annoyed.

"Alright blonde then I take Akashi and Midorima," Aomine says smugly.

"Atushi, what team would you like to be on?" Himuro asks the purple giant.

"I want to just eat, can't I sit this one out?" At this everyone looks to Yumari for help. She rolls her eyes and pouts up at the purple giant.

"Mura-kun, if you don't play the teams will be uneven. How about you play just for a small game then when someone gets tired then you can sit out okay?" The guys look at Yumari and can't help but smile a bit. Her charm still able to work on the lazy player, that and a bribe of peanut butter snickers.

The teams consisted of Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, and Murasakibara.

Then Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, and Himuro.

While the boys played the girls watched and refed the game. But would sometimes get side tracked. Momoi normally being the instigator.

"Yumari-chan, do you think you and Akashi-Kun will go out again?"

Yumari felt her body tense a bit and had to quickly glance to make sure the red head in question didn't hear that. Most likely he did but she had to pretend to at least reassure her now racing heart.

"Sat-chan, I don't know. I want to move slowly for now. With him and everyone else. We just met up again today for Christ sakes. For now I just want my best friend back and then see how it goes from there," She says clenching her fists a bit as she watches them play.

She was amazed at what she was watching. The boys moving in time with their team, some a bit sloppy trying to get used to the feeling, then before anyone could see it they were playing a game. A true game of basketball. Utilizing each others talents and abilities to score. Kimiko almost having a hard time keeping track. But their laughter and the sounds of the ball and sneakers squeaking on the court brought smiles to the girls faces.

"I haven't seen them play together like this since the game against the American team," Momoi smiles.

"I saw that on TV. I was surprised that they were even playing together. But then again I wouldn't be surprised if they took them personally. Some American players are jerks. The team from my high school back in the states were jerks. All they wanted was cheerleaders and to fight with the referee," Yumari shrugs helping Kimiko keep point score.

"They were jerks, Dai-chan was great though. He was such a team player him and Kagami looked like they would kill on the court."

"Kuroko has improved a lot too since the last time I saw him, who knew he would be able to shoot now too. Honestly it was their improvements in the American game that made me want to come back. I could feel the change and I needed to see it for myself. I was a it scared though…I thought everyone would be mad at me for coming back so suddenly."

"That is stupid Marichhi, why would we ever be mad at you?" Kise says walking over.

"Game finished already?" Kimiko says, "But you guys are tied?"

"Nahh just a quick break, need to rehydrate, " Kagami says downing some water.

"Good to know everyone is seeing their limits again. But you all look great out there," Yumari smiles and hands them their respective towels. Akashi takes his and nods at her.

"We learned a lot this last year thanks to Kuroko and Kagami. They helped to open our eyes again to our love for basketball."

"Wow, that's pretty big of you to say Sejiuro," Yumari says surprised, maybe he is changing back.

Akashi only nods and drinks his water. Inside he standing proud, 'I can show her, see I am the same old Sejiuro Akashi I have always been.'

"I'm glad that Tetsu-Kun was able to knock some sense into you five. I mean really you guys, besides Rima-Kun and Ryou-kun, all of you just stopped practicing all together. You guys were still in god damn middle school for Christ sakes. Of course you would find people older than you that would be better than you. You were all still kids..." Yumari says letting out her build up fumes.

The guys just look at her like kids being scolded by their mother. Kagami and Himuro stood off to the side and felt bad for their lashing by the ravenette. Kagami more surprised that she even had that bite in her bark. He could clearly see Murasakibara cringe a little as she went on lecturing them. Kuroko happily playing with Nigou, with Momoi and Kimiko. The two stragglers could only assume that this was what the true Yumari was like.

"Okay, okay, we get it Yumari. Geez we got our asses kicked badly and now your just rubbing it in," Aomine says successfully stopping the rant by putting her in a playful headlock.

"Ughhh gross Dai-kun! Your all sweaty and smelly! Let go," She laughs and tries to push him off. This only succeeded to involve Kise to join and causing the girl to go into a laughing fit.

Midorima couldn't help but smile, they all missed that laugh. He snuck a peek over to Akashi to see him for a quick second smile as well. If anyone missed that laugh more it was him. The green haired sharp shooter could only feel pity for his former captain. He would have to work real hard to win her back, but he knew Akashi would need Yumari more than ever this next year.

"Alright alright, are we gonna keep playing or are we going to kill the poor girl with your bad body odor," Midorima says gaining their attention.

They all stop and Yumari stands their in pure disgust. Kagami just laughs and hands her his towel, the girl gladly taking it hoping some of the sweat won't stick making her stink. Akashi grunts and suggests that they get started again. No one noticing the subtle bite in his suggestion, but Yumari did. She gave him a pointed look which she quickly brushed off when he stared to play normally again. She was probably still paranoid that he was retaining the other Akashi inside.

 _I'll take care of you_

 _and love you just because_

 _You and I are better than forever_

 _Nothing can stop us_

As the game progresses Kagami started to get a little showy. Doing some of his fancy tricks with Kuroko, Yumari and Kimiko taking note and adding it to their small stock pile of information. Momoi already giving them more than enough but this was for their own notes. By the time of the half point mark each team was sweating storms and the girls were laughing remembering old times on the Teiko team handing the guys their stuff. Yumari circles over to Kuroko and places the towel on his head and ruffles his hair playfully.

"Thanks Tetsu-kun, this is what I needed. You were right it feels good to be back and around everyone again," Yumari says smiling brightly looking at everyone.

"I'm glad Yumari-chan, we all needed it too. We will be rivals again when Inter-high starts but for now we are all just friends having fun. This year though we are just gonna play to be our best," Kuroko say determined, but his face looked like it was glowing with pride.

Kagami ruffles his hair more and laughs, "What you talking about shorty! We are gonna show everyone this year how awesome we are! We are the best in Japan! And this year Yumari and Kimiko are gonna witness that firsthand right other shorty?"

Yumari can't help but laugh as Kagami proceeds to ruffle her hair messing up her pony tail. Kuroko stoically telling him to knock it off. Over the small week the trio had gotten close. Kagami could see why she was the head manager back at Teiko, she commanded attention during practice and she was just as harsh with training as Riko. She was ruthless in their nutrition intake as well as making sure their diets were on point and that they reached their daily hydration and vitamin stats. It annoyed Kagami cause this meant less burgers for him, but she gave him a cheat day or two. As long as he ran 10 miles the next morning. Speaking of which he was not looking forward to tomorrow morning. It was thanks to her and Kimiko that the boys would do similar trainings that other teams would be doing. Though he was still trying to figure out how the hell Tai-chi was helpful with basketball. He just wanted to play not breathe. He could breathe best while running across the court with a ball in his hands. It was Kimiko's idea mostly. But that is for another day. Yumari herself could see why Kuroko was such good friends with Kagami, the two meshed together and they trusted each other. Aomine was like that with Kuroko in middle school but Kagami was different, and she could see that. Their relationship on the court was exactly why they were able to bring their friends back from their dark middle school abyss. Yumari couldn't help but laugh as Kagami retold her some of the stories of their past year. Their closeness a bit much for Akashi to take so soon.

By the third rematch game though Yumari could notice something that made her cringe inside. As the game progressed she could see Akashi's moments become more and more calculating. She tried to brush it off as her imagination but her suspicions were confirmed when he pulled a low move on Kagami and ankle broke him. Hard. The boys brushed it off and Kagami thankfully ever clueless just took it as a challenge only playing harder. Momoi noticed this as well and looked worryingly over at her friend. Thankfully Kuroko was on Kagami's side and was able to cool the fired up read head down.

"Guys shouldn't we call it? It is getting late," Kimiko says trying to gain their attention, "We all got school tomorrow too. Kuroko and Kagami got morning practice at 6."

"6? Dude, your coach is running you guys hard. But I guess she needs to in order to beat us this year huh?" Aomine says a bit cocky.

"Dai-kun, do you want to run 200 suicides? I can more than happily have you joining us tomorrow for morning practice. You would benefit greatly," Yumari says sweetly.

"No….forget it," he says quickly looking away from the deceiving smile, "Come on Satsuki, let's go."

"Okay! Bye you two. Let's schedule a practice or just hang out some time okay? Like old times? Sleepovers at my place?"

"Sure, hehe I'll keep you up to date okay?" Kimiko smirks and hugs Momoi.

"Be safe getting home you two," Yumari says and hugs the pinkette then Aomine, "Please be a gentleman and-"

"Take her home first, yes, I know mom. See you around okay squirt. Yo Kagami!" He calls gaining his and Kuroko's attention, "You two make sure she stays put this time got it? She's shifty like that," he laughs and dodges her play punches.

Murasakibara and Himuro are next to leave. Kise has a very dramatic departure and makes the ravenette promise to go shopping next week. After a reluctant but happy agreement he leaves to catch his train. As Midorima leaves he pulls Yumari to the side.

"I need to say this because you need to know. You being here changes a lot for our signs. I am glad to have you back, but I am also worried. When you left…he went overboard. Please don't do anything that will cause you or him to get hurt again. This is going to be a big year for him and hopefully you can help him," Midorima says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Rima-kun, I'm glad to know you are still loyal to him huh?" She smiles and hugs him gently. When she lets go she looks back to Akashi talking with Kuroko and sighs, "I will do my best. But Sei needs to understand that the world does not revolve around him. But if he needs my help I will help him."

"That's all he should need. Go easy on him okay? That break earlier was just us getting ahead of ourselves," he says putting his jacket on.

"No. It wasn't. Remember Rima-Kun, you may know a lot about him. But I grew up with him. I'll give him that yes, he has returned to his normal self a bit. But HE is still there. I understand now that, THAT part of him is a piece of who he is now. But I want to help him so he can be himself again. Don't worry okay? The damage between us is done but it's fixable."

"Just be careful okay? Call me when you need anything alright?" He says and places a hand on her head and she nods smiling up at him. She loved that Midorima was so loyal even after all he has been through. He was passive-aggressive but that's the trait Yumari liked about him. His different way of seeing things made it easy for them to talk freely. When he leaves the air gets a bit awkward between the stragglers.

"I best be leaving too. Yumari, can we talk?" Akashi asks the air suddenly tense.

"Ummm…I want to say yes, but we left a bit of a mess back at Kagami's house. It was a party for me, I should help clean up right?" She says rubbing her arm.

"Ohh…" Akashi looks away and starts to grab his bag.

Kimiko and Kuroko look at each other and nod slowly. Now or never.

"Don't worry Yumari, me and Kuroko will go back and help Kagami clean. You need to get home anyways, you know how your mom can be when you get home too late and my dad is picking me up from Kagami's anyways," Kimiko smiles and pushes her towards Akashi a bit.

"But, Kimi-"

"Hasagawa-san, please. It's okay, if she doesn't want to don't force her," Akashi says looking at them.

Yumari can't help but look at her friend. It would be a while till they had another chance like this. She looks to Kuroko and Kagami who both give her a silent 'Go'. She smiles and bit and grabs her bag.

"It's not that I don't want to. But you gotta admit talking with you can be a bit intimidating at times," she smiles and nudges his shoulder.

He smiles a bit and nods, "A wonderful gene I possess I guess. Goodbye everyone, thank you for the hospitality."

As the two leave Kagami can't help but feel a bit relieved. He looks at the two in front of him and places hands on their heads, "Now. My house isn't going to clean itself will it…"

 _We can be the generation_

 _Who learns how to love_

 _Mistakes & empty promises_

 _Will never be enough_

 _To tear apart the giant hearts_

 _that beat inside us now_

 _Let's conquer the percentages_

 _and rise above the crowd_

The walk was quiet, Yumari can't help but feel a bit of a twinge in her gut as they walk next to each other. Akashi being the first to speak nearly making Yumari jump out of her skin.

"Your parents still live by the station?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I moved back in with them. Want me to take you to the train?"

"And have you walk home alone? What kind of a gentleman would I be if I did that? My mother would kill me if she could," he laughs a bit.

"Hehehe still really dry jokes huh? I give you a B for effort," She smiles and looks up at him.

Maybe everyone was right, Akashi Sejiuro was slowly turning back to his old self. Maybe it was her imagination earlier. As the two walked the air between them seemed to thin and became easier to breathe. The two reminiscing about what their childhood was like, how his father was, and her parents. The topics needed to speak seemed to be too much for them to even poke at. But this is what they needed to just rekindle for a bit. Yumari knew there were more important things to say, and Akashi as well. But both a bit fearful about how to say it. Until they get to the front of her house.

"This place hasn't changed a bit huh? Your moms gotten better at gardening though?" He says looking at the rose bushes.

"Hahaha nahh, that's the gardener. Mom gave up on that a while ago. Her posture was failing from bending so much," They laugh and look at her door, "Well, I guess I should go in."

Akashi grabs her hand stopping her. The small touch sending a shock through him and a shiver through her.

"Seij-"

"I'm sorry. I…I need to say that I'm sorry. For what I said, hurting you. And mostly because I know right now me touching you is probably the last thing you want but I need to. I haven't touched you for nearly two years. I needed to know this was still real," he says his head low.

She looks at him a bit shocked, he should apologize yes, but she was wrong too. She slowly moves to hug him and he returns her embrace tightly.

"I'm afraid, you will disappear again," he buries his head into her neck as he speaks, "I wanted to talk to you, so many times, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me."

"Seijuro, it's okay. I'm sorry too. I was just hurt and needed to heal a bit. I want to put the past behind us and start over. If that's okay with you?" She says making him look at her, tears threatening her eyes.

"How far do we go back though…I fear our versions of starting over are very different." He sighs resting his forehead on hers.

"I want my best friend back to start…I missed him the most you know?" She smiles but her eyes are sad.

He raises his hand to cup her face. She could feel his calloused hands a bit softer than the others but the hard training over the years could be felt. He was trying. If this is what she wanted he would move slowly. He had her meet his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. But I must ask...do you think we will have a chance again?"

"I…don't know," she looks away and sighs, "You hurt me pretty bad Seijuro. I've healed since then but, I'm not ready to be with anyone right now. I'm sorry..."

He lifts her chin to meet his face,"Don't be sorry either. I understand, I guess I was just too ambitious. Please don't cry, you know how I get when you cry," He wipes away the stray tear smiling at her, "Can we start with calling me Sei again?"

She nods returning his smile and hugs him again. They both start to laugh and quietly say good-bye. He watches her walk through the door and slowly makes his way towards the station where a black car is waiting. His grin hard to contain. As he sat in the car he could only think back to what she had said, she wasn't ready yet. That much he could understand. He hurt her bad and if he could he would go back and kick himself for letting her leave the way she did. He made a promise this time to do things better, to do them the right way. His first love was back and he wouldn't let her get away a second time.

 _I won't let you fall_

 _I won't let you go_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _I'll be there_

Thank you all for reading and your support. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The others won't be thiiiissss long but I hope to keep them at a decent count above 3,000 words. Thank you all and enjoy your week!

~Lizzie


	3. Dresses and Skates

Hello again everyone! Thank you all for sticking around this far and thank you to everyone who follows and reviews. It means a lot to me when I see the new notifications and it makes me want to write more. Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. I do own my own characters especially Yumari. Please enjoy and follow and review!

* * *

 ** _Dresses and Skates_**

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

 _There's not much time_ _left today_

* * *

Technology today can be used for various things. For example you can use it to pick up a phone and call someone who is miles and miles away. Or video chat with someone across the ocean. Even communicate through space! But what does Kise Ryota do with technology? Spam Yumari's phone with random cat videos and different food he wants to try and eat with her. It was fun at first rekindling her friendship with the hyper blonde puppy, but ever since the party two days ago, he had been messaging her non stop. She was gonna lose it.

"I am gonna kill him," She sighs closing her phone again.

Kuroko smiles and pats her shoulder, "He told me he is making up for two lost years. Apparently he has a lot saved up for you."

The ravenette groaned and banged her head against her knees. It's not that she didn't love Kise, just that he pushed buttons a lot. Yumari also had it coming, she had canceled the shopping trip with him due to practice. The team was working on conditioning techniques and it was vital that Yumari be there to help overlook everything. Riko was more than happy to have both girls help her. She loved how organized they were and that they made her job so much easier. She liked the ideas of tai-chi in the morning and conditioning the boys.

Classical Conditioning (please see exact definition at the end of the story. This is a real thing, and honestly one of my favorite reasons for studying psychology (: ) is what the team was using and it is really simple. All you do is you take an object and give it a meaning. For example let use Kagami a simple bell, and burgers. Kagami likes burgers they make him drool, when Kagami hears the bell ring he gets a burger. Do this enough times and Kagami will start to drool at the sound of a bell thinking there to be a burger coming next. Yumari and Kimiko took this idea and molded it with tai-chi breathing. The boys would pass the ball around and breathe. The ball being their focus for their calm minds. When they see the ball they are at ease, relaxed and unnerved. This would be vital during high points in the game to help them keep their cool. Cool heads meant more points.

Next would be the opponents bench. When someone is sitting on the bench it drives a fire in them to want to win. Envision the bench and take a shot. Make the shot. The concept itself was great and it seemed to work well with the team. With everyone having positive effects Yumari was able to start focusing on their individual nutrition intakes and moderate who needed what in their diets. Kuroko for example needed boosted stamina, so extra lemon water for natural vitamins and two bananas a day, would help him to raise them. The team was surprised to see how adding one or two things to their everyday practices could make such dramatic effects. This is what Kuroko explained was the brain and body of Yumari and Kimiko's style of basketball. It was now up to the team to incorporate their run and gun style of basketball with their new training. This was the challenge Riko was hoping for.

They had just finished with practice for today and the concepts were still new to everyone. Kimiko stayed behind to work with Riko and Hyuga on more techniques and Yumari was working on the practice schedules for the next week. Kagami couldn't help but laugh at her current distress with Kise. She just gave him a pointed look.

"You think this is funny?" She says pointing her pencil at him.

"Just a bit. It's kinda cute to see you flustered," before he could stop himself he said it and immediately regretted it, "Wait. I didn't mean that."

"Oh, so you think this is cute huh? You know what else is cute? Seeing you do 200 suicide runs, 300 lay ups, and 500 free throws," she smiles as she writes.

Kagami didn't know wether to be relieved that she misunderstood him, or upset that he now had a punishment work out in store for him. Kuroko only chuckled quietly to himself. The two boys continued to clean up the floor with the other team members as Riko called them all to attention. Their first practice game would be with Shutoku this year. The team making their way to Serin. Apparently Kimiko had amazing connections in the world of basketball managers. With that said everyone was dismissed and the gym locked up.

"Yahoo, we get to play Midorima early this year. Oooo I'm ready for him this time. We ended in a tie last time, this time we will win. Right Kuroko? Kuroko?" Kagami asks looking around only to find Yumari.

"Kagami-kun, you really are dense when it comes to everything else besides basketball huh?" Yumari says bluntly.

The red head could only hide his blush and grunt asking where everyone went. Yumari just laughs.

"They left a while ago. Kuroko said he would take Kimiko home and that you should take me home. We are new team mates so we should get more acquainted."

"Oh…I see," he says shifting his gym bag on his shoulder.

"I mean if you don't want to I'm fine taking the train myself," she says laughing more at his flustered actions.

In the distance Kimiko and Kuroko could only watch patiently. Kuroko having no hope for his red head friend. He was just too dense. Kagami didn't know what to do besides say yes and walk Yumari home. Kimiko feeling bad trying to set up her friend like this…but Yumari was just as dense as Kagami in matters of love. The two stalkers blaming the influences of living in America.

"So, where in the states did you live?" Kagami asks after some time of silence.

"I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my aunt. She's my dads sister, my Gomo," she explains.

"Gomo? What is that?" Kagami asks scratching his head.

"It's Korean. It means my aunt on my dads side. My dad is Korean and my mom is Japanese. You didn't see that with my last name?" She laughs and looking up at him.

"No…I thought it was just spelled funny. Guess that explains why you look a bit different," wait for it, "Not that, that is a bad thing! You look fine! Just…not like everyone else?"

Kuroko could only face palm. Yumari laughs harder and keeps walking. Kimiko wishing for more faith in this cruel world for that poor idiot.

"Hahaha it's okay Kagami-kun, it's funny cause Aomine said something similar the first time he found out too, you two are very similar you know?"

"Meh, everyone says that but I don't see what's so similar to me and that jerk," Kagami snorts.

"Maybe…you know Kagami-Kun, I never thanked you for helping with the party. It was thanks to you and the others I was able to make up with Sei-Kun again," she smiles and remembers his smile that day. They have been talking here and there since then, but it was nice to talk to him again.

"Oh, yeah no problem. I'm glad we could help. Does this mean you are dating again?" He asks skeptic.

"No, I'm not ready to date anyone right now. I have a lot I need to do first and I need to remind myself before I look for someone to date. You know?" She says looking up at the sky, "I feel like a star in the sky. Trying to figure out my place in the galaxy. Do I want to stay where I am and keep burning till I fade? Or do I let go and shoot across the sky to somewhere new?"

"Sounds like fun really. You can make good metaphors," he says to her ruffling her hair.

"Thanks, hehe, that is how I feel though you know? Now that I'm back I got new chances. It's why I came back honestly. To start anew and to find myself. To do that I had to start where I ended. I don't plan on letting anything hold me back," she says pumping her fists.

Kagami laughs nudging her, "You can do it Squirt. You got everyone backing you up too. And you also got me now and I don't let my friends fail."

"Thanks Kagami-Kun, oh this is my house!" She says pointing to the house by the corner with the rose bushes. Kagami almost looses his lower jaw.

"You. Live here?"

"Yeah, hehehe thanks for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye!" She says and runs off.

Kagami still standing in shock as she disappears behind the bushes. Kuroko and Kimiko coming up next to him.

"Well that went well," Kimiko sighs, "Back to square one."

"We're going to need to work on Kagami-Kun…" Kuroko nods and tugs the redhead back towards his house.

* * *

 _Through all these cities and all these towns_

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

* * *

As Yumari enters the yard her phone vibrates again. That's it.

"Kise Ryota, you better be dying right now or I will send you so fast to the emergency room with your phone shoved so far up your ass-"

"I see Kise has you annoyed you beyond existence already huh?" Akashi laughs on the other end.

"Huh? Oh….oh god Sei-Kun, I am so sorry! I thought you were Ryu," she says covering her face from embarrassment.

"Heh it's okay, I'd just hate to be Kise right now," he chuckles again and smiles, "Besides that, how are you today?"

"Me? I'm good, I just got home. Walking through the front door now. How about you?" She says turning the lock and walking in. Yelling a quick I'm home to the empty house. Her mom would be closing the boutique and her dad probably still at the office or on his way home.

"Heading home myself. Practice ran late. I just got a call from my Father though. Figured I'd tell you before your mom had a chance to freak you out," he says fighting a smile.

"Hmm? What's that? Your not engaged are you?"

"No, but someone is. The invitation should have made it to your house today. Your dad still runs the Tokyo branch it would be insulting if he wasn't invited."

"Sei, your dancing around the question. What is going on?" She says as she flips through the mail. Her mom suddenly bursting through the door throwing dresses on the poor girl.

"Yumari! Quick we need to try these on! We need you to wear something wonderful for next week," Hiyori Lee, says twirling into the house. Yumari could swear if flowers could trail behind her mother, they would.

"Sei, my mother has lost it…" she could only hear him laugh.

"Just say you will be my date for that night and I'll let your mom explain the rest than."

"What? Date? Sei, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Sei? Seijuro-kun? Ooooo tell him I say hi! You will defiantly be his date. No question about it. This is going to be a major event and it's only fitting that you two be together that night."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She says becoming flustered swatting away the baby pink frilly dress her mom tried to size her in.

"My dad is getting engaged, I…I need you to be my date the night of the engagement party. I'm going to need your support," Akashi says quietly at the last part. Yumari stops fighting with her mother and sighs sympathetically to her friend.

"Say so sooner Baka, of course I'll be your date that night…crap…I gotta go my mom is doing her creepy smile."

"Thank you Yumari, I'll talk to you later. Love you." He hangs up quickly and quickly curses himself. He said the last part out of happiness. A few second later he gets a text.

 **From: Yumari**

 **To: Seijuro**

 _Don't worry, I'll take that in a best friend way. But you owe me. My mom has like 30 dresses with her._

 **Reply from Seijuro**

 _Thanks. And don't worry you will look beautiful in anything you wear. Just don't wear yellow again. Don't need a repeat of sixth grade._

 **Reply from Yumari**

 _Shut up. That was your fault and you know it. Just for that the chosen dress will now be a surprise. Ha!_

 **Reply from Seijuro**

 _I can't wait. Have fun being Barbie._

 **Reply from Yumari**

 _I hate you… :)_

Akashi could only smile and closes his phone entering his house. He liked his father's girlfriend. She was nice. She wasn't his mom but, she was nice. He had to admit coming home was a bit nicer now, the atmosphere was easier to breathe and his fathers attitude seemed to be less….oppresive to be around. Misaki was a model and met his father through an advertising contract. He didn't want to know anymore details than that.

As he enters the house he knew they would be either in the parlor or out for dinner. He had the maid send his food to his room and went straight to his desk for homework. He couldn't help but smile the whole time. Yumari was going to be his date that night. This would be his chance to win her over again. 'Just don't fuck it up.' He kept telling himself. He has the perfect plan and all that he needed to do now was wait. Next week couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

 _Just tell 'em we're sur_ _vivors_

* * *

"Ryu, I swear to god. I will kill you if you bring me another pink dress," Yumari growled at the over excited blonde.

"Yumari, don't be so rude. Kise-Kun, is just trying to help. It's not his fault someone got a bit pudgy over seas. And sweetheart you look lovely in pink, it suits your complexion nicely. I wish you would just ask Seijuro-Kun what he will be wearing, we could coordinate this outfit so much nicer that way," her mother fusses turning away another rack of dresses.

"Eomma (Means mom in Korean (: ), please. If I know anything Sei is predictable. He will either wear a white suit with a red under vest, or a black suit with a red under vest. He only wears two colors. I just need to wear something that compliments that. And not pink Ryu," she points at the blond as he tries to hold up another pink gown.

Kise just sighs in defeat and holds the ravenette by her hands lovingly, "Marichhi, I am here for you. But please work with me? This is my lively hood here. Let me pick something that will make you stand out and be beautiful that night. Please?"

"No, this is not my night it's his fathers. I'm only going to support my friend. I just want to look nice….but not pink," Yumari sighs and looks at a shimmering silver cocktail dress.

"Well you won't wear silver, that's tacky for this occasion. You aren't second place dear."

"Agreed," Kise chimes as he puts the silver dress back.

Yumari just sighs and gives up. With her mother and Kise she wasn't going to get anywhere. She invited Kise because she had to cancel his shopping trip plans. She figured she make up for it this way. Now….she regretted it. She would rather be at practice right now. Yumari liked to shop and dress up but it felt different this time. Her mother looks over at her mopey daughter and sighs hugging her shoulders.

"I know it's hard, but your doing this for Seijuro-Kun right? I know you two haven't made up completely yet but think of this as a first step. You'll knock his socks off and really make him regret fighting with you, neh?" Her mother says pulling Yumari's hair behind her ears.

"I don't want to do that, I just want to look nice and well…I don't know but that is the last thing I want to do mom. What about maroon?" She says holding up a deep maroon colored dress with sheer sleeves and a black lacey design on them. The skirt flared out just a bit to give her leg room and she could add sparkle with some accessories. Her mother smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Go try it on, I think I got another maroon one in the back. Kise-Kun, make sure she don't run off got it. I'll grab the Swarovski accessories we just got in too," Yumari lets out a giggle as she watches her mom float down the stairs from the private fitting room.

"I think I've said this many times before, but this is sooooooo cool. Your mom has her own boutique that you can use at your disposal. If I was a girl I'd kill to be you," Kise laughs and looks over the dress in her hands.

He held it against Yumari's skin and made a small face. Her skin was pale but not enough to call pasty, it was just dark enough to make her look like she got enough sun. He wasn't a fan of the dress color but he had seen some models pull off some crazy colors before. He would just have to wait and see. As she left to change Kise, figured he mess with Akashi a bit.

 **To: Akachhi**

 **From: Kise**

 _Marichhi looks stunning in anything she puts on! Your so lucky to get to have her all to yourself that night. :P_

 **Reply from Akachhi**

 _Thank you Kise, and I know she does. You giving her a hard time?_

 **Reply from Kise**

 _-gasps- me give her a hard time? Sir, I don't know what your talking about….oh yeah I do and of course. You know how picky she can be. We finally got her to try on more clothes. She's getting changed now._

 **Reply from Akachhi**

 _Okay, don't go over board. Make sure it's something she can dance comfortable in too._

 **Reply from Kise**

 _Ohh? Planning on sweeping her off her feet are we?_

 **Reply from Akachhi**

 _In a way. That's all I'll say to that._

Kise can't help but be a bit shocked at this. Maybe dressing Yumari to kill wasn't going to be such a good idea. He quickly texts a tell me more later and waits for Yumari to come out of the dressing room. When she walks out he has to cover his mouth from gasping. Akashi was a lucky guy. Kise had to admit she did look good in any dress she put on but this one was different. She looks mature, and this was a new look he had seen her in. Yumari looked herself over in the mirror and pouted at the pudge in her tummy.

"You think it shows too much? I could probably fix it in a week, but maybe a different dress?" She says poking it.

Kise just stands and quickly takes her hair and fixes it into a high bun and smiles standing next to her in the mirror, "Marichhi, you look stunning. I think this is the "new" you look you want to go with."

She smiles and shoves him gently, "Thanks Ryu, and I see you eyeing those 6 inch heels over there. Unless you want one in your eye you are wayyy off if you think I'm wearing those monsters."

"But come on, you'll be tall for once," he laughs and measures her height to his. Earning him a swift jab to the gut. Yumari's mother walks back in and gushes at her daughter. The show not ending yet. Another hour later and Yumari is decked out in dress, shoes, and jewelry. Her mother sighing in relief collapsing on a chair.

"I know you're my daughter, but why does this take so much work to make you look it?"

"Wow, thanks mom. Love you too hehehe," Yumari laughs and looks herself over again. She was happy with the look. It made her look more adult and that is hard to do when you got a baby face and short stature. Kise fixes the few strands of hair into the bun and her mom sighs.

"Well now that this is done its my turn. Oh, Yumari, your father called me earlier, Terry is here. She just got in today," she says putting away the stray accessories inspecting a bracelet on her wrist.

"WHAT?! You couldn't tell me this earlier?!" Yumari shrieks and runs back to change out of the dress. Kise looking hopelessly confused.

"Because if I told you. You'd run off like you are now and we would never get finished."

"Who is Terry?" Yumari jumps out of the dressing room and grabs her bag hugging her mom and Kise goodbye.

Her mom just laughs and asks Kise to help her clean, she would explain.

* * *

 _There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)_

 _A misunderstanding once_

 _But now we look it in the_ _eye_

* * *

Kagami slows his pace to a light jog and checks his pulse. His music blasting through his headphones. He had decided to go for a run after practice today, he needed to blow off some steam. He wasn't sure why but he was just agitated today. Kimiko and Kuroko concluding because Yumari wasn't there today. Which was crazy. She was just their friend. They were acting like the two of them were going out. Kagami shook his head and recounted his pulse again. He loved two things basketball and food, for now that was all he needed. When he was done with his pulse he stood at the street light and stretched his calves. Yumari had shown him a easy way to do so when he ran so he wouldn't strain his hamstrings again. Damn it, he did it again. That girl was popping in and out of his mind a lot lately and he was getting a bit annoyed with it. He was about to run again when he froze in place.

Before him was a dog. Not any dog. A huge dog. It was a monster. He could see its teeth and tongue hanging from its mouth, drool….he was drooling looking at Kagami. It's beady black eyes staring into kagami's soul. It looked like one of the big guard dogs that used to sit in the yards of his old neighborhood in the states. A pit bull. That's what they were called. Even the name was ferocious. He was going to die today. He jumped nearly out of his skin when he saw some thing fly towards his face.

"KAGAMI!" Yumari laughs and grabs his arm from un-shielding his face.

"Yumari run! It's gonna get you!" He says almost dragging the girl, she moving swiftly thanks to her skates falling into Kagami's chest, the dog letting out a protective bark.

"Terry down! Kagami relax hahaha, this is my dog. She won't hurt a fly," she laughs and frees her arm. Kagami looking at her and the dog skeptical.

"But that thing is huge! How is it your dog?!"

"And Nigou is like a flea compared to Kuroko, but that's his dog. Hahaha I got Terry back in the states. My Gomo thought it was good that I have a friend," she says resting her hands on his to calm the red head. Terry now happily rolling in the grass on the sidewalk completely ignoring the two.

"But…that thing is…" He stammers staring at the ferocious looking beast rolling like a baby in the small grass bed.

"A big baby, here look at me and not her okay? Hehehe don't worry she won't come near you," she says grabbing his face making Kagami look at her.

His eyes locking onto hers and he instantly feeling calm. His heart slowing and the panic slowly leaving him. Yumari was never happier for her strange ability. It took a lot to calm Kagami but she slowly got there. Fears were harder to work with than pressure. She knew if she didn't though Kagami would take off running and so would Terry…stupid dog thought anything running was a chase and like a goof would chase it till she collapsed. Hence why she was on a skates instead of walking. When he was finally calm and Terry almost falling asleep in the green patch Yumari let go of his face.

"Feel better?" She says smiling.

"Yeah, so…that's your dog?" He says coughing a bit, realizing how close they had just been.

"Yeah, Terry is a boxer pit bull mix. I got her from a shelter when she was a puppy. She's only like two years old heh. But she's very sweet and like I said she's a big baby. My Gomo sent her over finally, she needed to rest after her shots for travel. I couldn't take her with me just yet but she is very well trained," Yumari explains and snaps her fingers for the dog to come to her side. Kagami flinches a bit but Yumari's hold on him still strong enough for him not to have a heart attack at the close proximity. He looks at the dog again and breathes. The dog was a white cream color with light brown cow patch spots and a pink nose. It's ears are a bit floppy and she had a white belly. He could swear though the stupid grin on its face was meant for him.

"That's….nice….just keep it over there. I'm still tying to get used to Kuroko's dog being everywhere. This…is just too much too soon," he says gesturing to the dog.

Yumari just laughs and fixes the padding on her elbow guards. Kagami getting a good look at her get up. She was equipped with helmet, elbow guards, knee guards and fingerless gloves. He notices the body harness attached to the dog and the retractable leash and red crystal leather collar around it's neck. The leash firmly attached to Yumari's hand and wrist. He also noticed her get up of a baby blue tank top and black running shorts.

"You out for a run?" She asks him regaining his attention.

"Yeah, I needed to blow off some extra energy," he admits rubbing his neck.

"Mind if I join you? Terry's been cooped up in a cage for hours. She needs to stretch her legs real good," she says as the dog whines happily at the sound of moving.

"Sure, I guess…the company would be nice. Heh but let's see if you can keep up," he challenges and takes off.

"Ohh I see. Cocky huh? Come on let's show him Terry. Ka!" She calls out happily as Terry zooms off after Kagami.

Soon the two are neck and neck with each other and soon Yumari zooming along next to Kagami laughing. After about 30 minutes the trio stop at the park and collapse on a park bench. Yumari getting water out for Terry and Kagami downing his own. He chuckles as the poor dog gulps down the water. He nudges Yumari a bit and laughs.

"Why are you out of breath? We did all the running," he says gesturing to Terry and himself.

"Hey, keeping up with her is not easy. Plus the cracks and jumps I have to do to avoid falling on my face isn't easy either," she says pushing him back, Terry copping out and lays under the bench welcoming the cool pavement.

The trio resting and just gazing up at the sky. The two talking about everything from practices to what food tastes better with what. Kagami learning that Yumari wants to be either a professional nutritionist or open her own bake shop selling organic and healthy sweets. Kagami just wanting to pass school and play basketball.

"Come on, you should do culinary. You are an amazing cook, you would be brilliant at it," Yumari urges him.

"Mahhh it's fine. We still got a whole year to think about it. I just want to focus on basketball right now. Who knows I might get scouted next year and wind up playing for the NBA or Japan's basketball team. That would be awesome," he says smiling.

"I think you can do it. You have come a long way hehe but you need to work on that court temper of yours. No team wants a hot head who will only get them fouls," she says ruffling his hair. Instantly regretting it due to the mess of sweat.

"That's what you get shorty. Anyways come on, it's getting late. Let's get you home," he says standing and offers his hand to help her up.

She takes it and steadies herself on her skates and snaps for Terry to go. The hyper pup keeping a brisk jog easy enough for Yumari to move with. Kagami can't help but watch as she sways a bit back and forth getting a rhythm down. We're these the hormones stuff everyone keeps warning him about? He shakes his head and brushes his hair back a bit. It's just probably over working his body. Yeah, that's it. When they were about a block from her house, Terry got a bit excited and jolts forward making Yumari loose her balance. Yumari quickly gripping the leash to stop Terry but still ends up flying forward. Kagami quickly gripping her around the waist and helping her tug back on the leash heeling Terry.

"Aish! Terry! Bad dog, come on. You know better than to do that. You could have killed me," Yumari huffs and steadies herself. Kagami's hands still on her waist, "Ummm Kagami-Kun, you can let go now."

Kagami quickly let's go and apologizes. Yumari just laughs it off and tugs Terry's ear playfully as punishment. Kagami trying to get the tingling feeling out of his hands.

"Ummm I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagami asks his cheeks heating a bit.

"Yup, I'll see you guys at school. Don't forget we are doing more conditioning tomorrow, try to do the practice homework we gave you. The more you do it the more it will stick!" Yumari says and turns to go into the house, Terry barking a goodbye startling Kagami out of his thoughts.

When she is gone he makes a quick jog back to his house. If this is what hormones did to you…he wasn't sure if they were a bad thing, or good. But he had to admit that he liked the rush they gave him.

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _Life is a Highway by: Rascal Flatts_

Classical Conditioning : : conditioning in which the conditioned stimulus (as the sound of a bell) is paired with and precedes the unconditioned stimulus (as the sight of food) until the conditioned stimulus alone is sufficient to elicit the response (as salivation in a dog) — compare operant conditioning

For more info please look up John Watson, Ivan Pavlov, Pavlov's dogs, or Little Albert.


	4. Sweet Memories

Welcome back and thank you for reading! This is chapter 4 and I need to say, am I the only on who loves Akashi's character songs? The new CD in general? Going on a new binge of KNB music. Haha! Anyhow Double core. If you haven't hear it, go listen. It's super perfect for Akashi. It's also inspired me for a future chapter hehehe. Continuing, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. I only own my OC's. Please enjoy and review! I want to hear what you want to see happen next. :)

* * *

 _ **Sweet Memories**_

 _I've gone for too long_

 _Living like I'm not alive_

 _So I'm going to start over tonight_

 _Beginning with you and I_

"Kyyaaaaaa! I can't help it, you have to tell me everything okay? Snapchat me, Instagram, FaceTime. Anything okay? I need to know every detail that goes on at that party," Kimiko gushes shaking Yumari by her shoulders.

"Kimi, please. There is still like a whole week left before this party is even happens. Please calm down until then?" The ravenette pleas trying to eat her lunch, or in this case not loose it.

"Yumari-chan, I need to ask you something that's been on my mind for a while," Kuroko says suddenly causing the duo to stop. Kagami looking at them munching away on his sandwich.

"What is it Tetsu-kun?"

"Why didn't you go to Rakuzan? I mean, I'm happy you're here at Serin with us, but I thought you'd want to be with Akashi-kun," he looks at her and regrets a bit asking the question seeing the sadness in her eyes. She lets out a deep breath and rubs her neck. Thinking carefully about her words.

"Much to the contrary belief, the world does not revolve around Sei-Kun. I came back to make up with everyone and him yes…but my real goal is something much more important to me," she says calmly looking up at the sky.

"You never told me you had more plans? What are they?" Kimiko asks pouting a bit, Yumari just smiles at her and puts a finger over her lips. The brunette pouting more putting her friend in a headlock saying it wasn't nice to keep secrets.

Kuroko couldn't help but think Yumari was hiding something more than just not wanting to be with Akashi. It puzzled him why even after they made up she was still so distant from him. He could clearly see how much Akashi used to care for the girl back in middle school and how much he still cared for her now. He could clearly remember how they acted his first day of practice…

* * *

 _When this memory fades_

 _I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

 _With chances taken, hope embraced_

 _And have I told you?_

 _"From today onward this is Kuroko Tetsuya, he will be joining the first string practices. Treat him well. Lee-chan, can you get him a copy of the training regimen and help him get settled. After you all warm up, we will start with drills," the coach barks at everyone and Kuroko is approached by a petite ravenette._

 _"Hi, I'm Lee Yumari, it's nice to meet you Kuroko-Kun," she smiles at him and leads him over to the benches, "Down this hall is the first string lockers, there should be one open for you to use after tomorrow. This is a copy of the drills we go through daily, the practice schedule, and the uniform form you'll need to fill out. Most of the players on the first string don't play, except the starters, but I think Sei said something to me earlier about you being a starter soon. So give it your all okay? Any questions?"_

 _"N-no…just…I'm very excited right now. Thank you Lee-San," This was it, it was his chance to finally play in games and maybe even play against Ogiwara-kun._

 _"Kuroko-kun, glad to have you join us," Akashi says walking over, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask any of us. Yumari and Momoi-San are our strings managers, they will help you with anything you need as well."_

 _"Thank you. I think I'm ready to start now," he says and tightens his sneaker strings jogging over to Aomine._

 _"Hey! Tetsu! Glad to see you made it. Hey, you get to speak with Yumari huh? She cute right?" Aomine smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at him._

 _"Ummm Lee-San? Yeah, I guess…" Kuroko says blushing a bit._

 _"Don't start Aomine, you'll get the poor sap in trouble with Akashi," Midorima says scolding the navy haired boy._

 _"Nahh come on. Akashi hogs her all the time. No one else can get around her. It's just not fair."_

 _"And what's wrong with that Dai-Kun? I'm still here to help too you know?" Momoi pouts and throws a basketball at his head, he catches it easily and smirks._

 _"Yeah, but come on the forbidden fruit is so much sweeter," he laughs and Kuroko looks at him curiously._

 _He looks over at Akashi and Yumari talking over some charts. When she drops some of the papers he quickly picks them up and says something to her making her blush. Were they together? He brushes it off as practice starts, him nearly wanting to die during practice. Yumari and Momoi doing their best to help him. He can't help but notice how Yumari lingers a bit helping Akashi and how informal they are with each other. His mind snapping back once break was over and he looses his lunch. When practice is over and him and the others are leaving he notices that Akashi isn't around._

 _"Did Akashi-Kuhn leave already?" He asks curiously._

 _"Nah, he stays behind sometimes to work on practice drills and other stuff with Yumari and the captain. I think he really stays behind though to make sure the captain doesn't make a move on her though," Aomine laughs and slings an arm around Kuroko, "Come on, let's get a celebratory ice cream. You survived…mostly the first day of practice."_

 _"Okay…wait, I forgot my wallet in the locker. I'll be right back," Kuroko says running back to the gyms._

 _The closer he got he could hear sneakers scraping on the waxed floors and the sound of a ball dribbling. And…laughter? He was never more happier to have a weak presence. He peeked inside and could see Yumari and Akashi playing a game of one on one together. The two laughing and just having fun. He watches as Yumari takes a jump back and shoots but looses her footing falling on her butt. Akashi laughs helping her up and places a stray hair from her ponytail behind her ear. He leans closer eating his forehead in hers. Akashi was smiling. The tender moment making Kuroko feel like he was intruding and slowly backing away. He'd just make Aomine pay for his treat this time._

"Hey, Tetsu-Kun? Come on lunch is over now," Yumari smiles waving a hand in his face.

"Oh, right sorry," he says getting up following the girl. 'Akashi-kun, you screwed up really bad this time.'

* * *

 _We've learned to run from_

 _Anything uncomfortable_

 _We've tied our pain below_

 _And no one ever has to know_

"Awww come on Yu-chan. It would only be for an hour or two, it's just to go get ice cream," Momoi pleas on the other end of the phone.

"Sat-chan I just got out of the shower and my legs are killing me from running with Terry and Kagami. Can't we go tomorrow?" Yumari groans plopping down next to Terry on her bed.

"Kagami? You were out with Kagami? You keeping something from me?" Momoi says pointly making the ravenette laugh.

"Sat-chan relax. Kagami is just my running partner. It's nice to have company when I'm walking Terry. And it motivates the Baka to run faster when he's being chased," Yumari laughs petting Terry's head, "I'm not looking to date right now Satsuki…"

"I understand, but still be careful you know," Yumari bites her lip and agrees.

She says she is getting tired hanging up. She understands what Satsuki means, she didn't want to lead Kagami on either. She didn't want to lead anyone on. She'd have a talk with him tomorrow during their run she decides. She quickly rolls over and captures Terry in a strong hug blurring her face in between the mutts shoulders. Terry playfully whining in protest and licking the poor girls once clean arm. She giggles and groans getting up to clean her arm off. Terry proceeding yet again to take over her bed. Her ringtone stopping her from tackling the poor dog off the bed.

 **From: Akashi Seijuro**

 **To: Yumari**

Are you still awake?

Her lips twitch up into a smile and rolls her eyes hitting the call button. She wasn't a big fan of texting, she'd rather hear the voice instead of try to interpret the meaning behind the words.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Akashi's skeptic voice says as he answers.

"No, I'm just reveling at how popular my phone is this month. My parents are going to have a field day with my cell bill," she says sitting on her bed, "How can I help you tonight oh great Akashi-sama."

"Knock it off, you know I hated it when people used to call me that in middle school," he says smiling pushing his math homework off to the side a bit, "I honestly…just wanted to hear your voice…it doesn't feel real that your back yet."

"Well get used to it Sei, I'm back and loving the attention," she says sarcastically at the end earning a chuckle from him.

"You still hate being the star huh? Sadly this is on you, what did you expect to happen when you come back suddenly into everyone's lives?"

"Honestly? I thought everyone would be mad at me. I thought everyone's egos had evolved so far beyond themselves that me coming back wouldn't matter."

"It matters, it matters a lot," he says simply his heart making a little jump as he did, "You haven't changed though."

At this she laughs and lays back on her bed, her head resting on Terry's side, "No, I have. But only in small parts. Fine tuning who I've been for years."

"So the sweet glutton I grew up with isn't the real you?" He laughs twirling his pencil.

"No she's still there. She's just refined a bit more. Matured if you would say," she missed his laugh.

"Does this mature you still have a place for me?" He says making her stop.

"Sei…you know you will always have a special place in my heart. Always. Right now it's not where you want it to be, but it's where I need you to be." She needs to be honest with him, the last person she wants to lead on is him. She needs to be honest and clear.

"Sei-"

"You remember how we first met?" The sudden change of topic throwing her off.

"Ehh? Dude, really? Your going to switch topics just like that?" She scoffs shaking her head, now wasn't the time, "Fine, I'll play along. Yes, I do. I still feel really bad about what happened to you."

* * *

 _That inside we're broken_

 _I try to patch things up again_

 _To count my tears and kill these fears_

 _But have I told you, have I?_

 _Thirteen years ago_

 _"Yumari, please stop fiddling with your dress. Your going to loosen the hem," her mother scolds her fixing the girls dress. Again._

 _"Eomma, I hate this dress. I can't run right in it….I wanna go swimming. Appa (it's Korean for daddy (: ) said we can!" The little three year old pouts tears threatening to fall._

 _"Yumari, don't start. We can go swimming tomorrow okay? Remember Eomma said today was an important day for Appa? Please behave. You'll get to see many pretty Sakura petals and flowers today remember? Oh and a pretty tea party? You like playing Tea party with Eomma right?" Her mother says making the little girl look up at her contemplating the said events._

 _"Do I get to eat cake?" Yumari's father just laughs and picks her up kissing her temple._

 _"My little girl can have all the sweets she wants. After she behaves like the good little lady I know she can be. Okay?"_

 _"Okay!" She smiles happily and earns another kiss of approval before she is put down and her father rings the doorbell of the enormous house._

 _Yumari finally takes in her surroundings. The door was at least the size of the big tree in the park. Much taller than Daddy. And there were big green bushes everywhere. When the door opens a man in a suit answers and bows taking them down a long hallway. The dim lighting making Yumari scared and hugging her daddy's hand tightly. After a few turns they are lead to a backyard where as her mother promised were beautiful flowers. Yumari couldn't help but gasp in amazement. It was so pretty. Like a little flower field. She wanted to just run through it. What made her stop was another man in a suit standing in front of her daddy. He looked much scarier than the other man. 'Daddy is so brave…this man is scary…'_

 _"Akashi-San, it's good to see you again. Thank you for letting my family come with me today," her father says bowing a bit before shaking the scary mans hand. Yumari taking this chance and running behind her mothers skirt quickly. Her mother bowing slightly and shaking his hand as well._

 _"It's good to see you Akashi-San. Where is Shiori?" She asks smiling at the scary man._

 _"She is helping our son get ready. She is very doting in the boy…I don't particularly approve but you know there is no stopping her," he says with a stern face, but Yumari can hear the tenderness in his voice. 'Still scary' she thought._

 _"Seijuro-Kun should be about Yumari's age right? I haven't seen him or Nadeshko for almost a year now," her mother says giggling at some memory, "Oh, you remember Yumari-chan right?"_

 _'This is it…be good and do your bow nicely and Appa will give you cake…cake…' The little girl thought as her mother moves aside so she was in front of the scary man._

 _"Hello, my name is Lee Yumari. It's a pl…pleasure to meet you," little Yumari says bowing slightly to the scary man._

 _To her surprise he bows back and nods in approval. 'Yay! I get cake!' She looks up at her daddy hopeful and he nods. 'Cake!' Not soon after that a pretty lady and a well dressed little boy emerge from the doorway. Her mom squeals a bit and hugs the lady. Daddy explains that she and mommy are good childhood friends. Her mom kneels and pats the little boys head saying how he's gotten so big. She then beacons Yumari over to them. Little Yumari looks at the little boy curiously. 'He looks like the scary man…'_

 _"Seijuro-kun, this is my daughter Yumari-chan," her mother says placing a gentle hand on Yumari's back._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you Yumari-chan. My name is Akashi Seijuro," he says his expression never changing as he bows slightly. Then looking to his father for his approval. A small shine reaches his eyes when he is given the same nod Yumari received._

 _"Why don't you show Yumari the garden Seijuro-kun, mommy wants to catch up with Mrs. Lee," his mother smiles and hands Yumari a small bag of cookies, "You two can snack on these."_

 _"Shiori, lunch will be soon. You will ruin their appetites," Akashi-San scolds._

 _"It will be fine dear, it's a special day. Go on, you can pick any flower you like okay?" She smiles and gives little Akashi a little push of encouragement._

 _The two just nod and walk off. Well, Yumari following Akashi. The two just walking around in circles. Yumari, stopping every so often to smell the flowers. She tries to speak to him but only gets small replies. 'This kid is boring….I want cake now…' She pouts and huffs following him._

 _Little Akashi trying hard to be a good boy and not cause trouble. Trying hard to remember what his father told him about being a good host. The names of the flowers his mother showed him. Trying to be a gentle man._

 _"Want to see the pond?" He looks back at Yumari and notices she's not there._

 _Now he panics. 'Where did she go?' He walks around looking for her checking the flowers to see if she fell in. Maybe she is picking some? After a little he gives up. She's not in the garden…he wanders into the other side of the yard and ends up near the small basketball court his mother had made for him. It was just a small tar square with a small hoop hanging from the side of the house. There he found her. She was bouncing a basketball happily. Father wasn't going to be happy…they were supposed to stay in the garden…_

 _"Hey! You can't run off like that," he says scolding her and in the process startling her making her loose the ball._

 _"Hey! No fair! I was going for a new record…now I gots to start over," she pouts._

 _"We have to go back. Father will be mad," he says sternly picking up the ball before she could, "Besides…you were doing it wrong. You use one hand not two."_

 _"Who made you da boss…I can bounce a ball just fine," she says stubbornly her hands on her tiny hips, like mommy when she scolds Yumari._

 _"It's not just a ball. It's a basketerball. You bounce it with one hand. It called a driddle." He says smartly, and this made Yumari mad._

 _"Oh yeah? Says who huh?"_

 _"My mother, that's who…" He says pouting at her._

 _"Oh….mommy's are smart...okay," he smirks a bit as she looks down. Now they can go back._

 _"Show me how to driddle than," she says looking at him._

 _"Huh? But…we got to go back…" he says holding the ball tightly._

 _"Just a little?" She pleads using her puppy eyes, 'That always gets daddy to give in.' This just makes Akashi blush a bit at how close her face is to his. He gulps and quickly looks away._

 _"F-fine…but just a little. Here," he stands in front of her and shows her how to dribble with one hand. She stares at him amused and giggles. He hands her the ball for her to try._

 _"You just pat it. Like that," he says showing her impressing himself that he can show someone else how to do something._

 _"Hehehehe this is fun!" Yumari giggles and hits it harder._

 _"Wait, do it easy or you will get hurt," Akashi warns and tries to grab the ball._

 _Unfortunately young Yumari did not listen and hit the ball once too hard and missed catching it sending the ball bouncing into poor Akashi's face. The three and a half year old holding his face trying to fight back tears of pain. When he removes his hands at the protests of Yumari trying to see if he was hurt, both were met with the sight of blood…._

 _"Eomma!"_

* * *

 _We'll get it right this time_

 _It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

 _Oh why?_

"I swear I can crack my nose if three places now because of that," Akashi laughs on the phone.

"Shut up hehehe. God I still feel awful that I did that…even more now that you remember it," Yumari says hiding her face into Terry's side.

"Of course I remember, it was after that you and me shared cookies and you said you'd be my friend…you were my first real friend."

Yumari can't help but smile and agree. He was hers as well. She looked up at the ceiling as they talked reminiscing about the past and some of the things they did as kids. Homework was forgotten, a dog was almost forgotten to be fed. Time just seemed to stay in a loop of small talk, memories, poking fun at one another, and just laughter. It was like they never stopped being best friends. Akashi smiles as he hears the sleep in her voice. He chuckles bidding her a goodnight.

"Goodnight Sei-kun…" Yawn, "Love you."

He had to catch the response in his throat. He knew she said that because she was half asleep. But the words still brought a pang to his heart. The long going dead bringing him out of his trance and back to his forgotten homework. He sighs picking up his pencil and starting again. His head sadly flowing with the memories of what they had. What he lost. That bitter word. He never knew loosing would be this bitter. He quickly finishes up and looks around his room. The cool and empty feeling filling his stomach. He reaches into his drawer and pulls out a fading red ribbon. Running the smooth fabric through his finger tips he smirks. 'Soon.' He climbs into his bed and is taken by the sweet memory that started it all for him.

* * *

 _I don't want to run from_

 _Anything uncomfortable_

 _I just want, no_

 _I just need this pain to end right here_

 _"I'm sorry. Does your nose hurt?" Little Yumari says handing him another paper towel. His mother holding his head forward pressing on the wound._

 _"Yes," Little Akashi says bitterly. He knew she would get him in trouble._

 _"I'm sorry…I'll listen next time. Can we still be friends?" She says shyly._

 _When he doesn't answer his mother smiles and nudges him a bit. They were only three, she had to remind herself. He sighs and nods looking up at her._

 _"Okay."_

 _Once his nose stops bleeding the grown ups continue talking. The two toddlers sitting on a swinging bench under the tree. Silently. Yumari kicking her feet and looking over at Akashi every now and then._

 _"Stop looking at me," he says sternly, well as stern as a three year old can._

 _"Sorry…you…want a cookie? I ate them but I still got one left. Share?" She says holding out the bag to him. He looks at her and the cookie. He did want the cookie. He nods and she breaks the cookie giving him the bigger half._

 _"Thank you. Did you like them?" He asks nibbling on the cookie. Hers already eaten._

 _"Mhmmm it was yummy!" She says with her mouth full. He laughs a bit her face sprinkled with crumbs. He takes his hand and wipes her face dusting off the cookie crumbs._

 _"That's good. It was my first time. Mommy says they were perfect," he says proudly._

 _"Anything sweet is perfect! Sweets make everything perfect," she smiles and eyes the rest of his cookie. He looks at it than her staring at it._

 _"You want it?" He says cautiously._

 _"No….that's yours," she says sighing, "I want the cake. I was promised cake."_

 _He laughs again and shoves the rest of his cookie in her mouth, "Cake is after lunch. Here."_

 _She smiles and chews happily scooting closer to him, "Thank you."_

 _"It okay," he says blushing. He tries to fix the flower on his tiny suit pocket to distract him and frowns when it falls off._

 _"I gots it!" She says jumping down and grabbing it. The swing bouncing forward then back making Akashi fall back on the cushions on the swing._

 _"Oops….sorry," she says and hands him the semi crushed flower._

 _He just frowns more, "It not perfect anymores. I won't look perfect."_

 _She pouts looking at it then smiles brightly and pulls the red ribbon clip from her hair. She sticks it on his pocket where the flower was. She stands back and smiles proud._

 _"There. Now your perfect."_

 _I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

 _And I'm not leaving_

 _I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle_

 _'Cause it might save you_

 _Yeah, it might save you_

 _Oh, it might save you_

 _It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

 _If you use your eyes_

 _If you use your eyes_

 _Paramore: Miracle_


	5. Serin Vs Shutoku

Hello everyone! This chapter is kinda short this time. I wanted to write more flashbacks of Akashi and Yumari's relationship but have to figure out how to put them in you know? I opted with just popping them I whenever I get stuck. Sorry if that style doesn't suit your fancy but it's that or a super long chapter of their childhood up till now. And no one got time for that lol. As for the pairing of this story, I will say I am a bit biased to have her end up with Akashi, BUT, I am not opposed to her ending up with Kagami. It's how the story writes at this point. I may end up just writing another fic and have Kagami end up with the girl in that one. I don't know. It summer time. I gots time. You gots time. Currently jamming out to KNB character songs. Like omg I am rambling and dying from how amazing these guys are. –dies- I do not own Kuroko No Basuke or any of its characters. I do own my OC's however. Thank you again for reading and reviewing and following. It drives me to write more. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Serin vs Shutoku (practice game)**_

 _I've got the lights turned up_  
 _The door is locked, the bedroom TV's on_  
 _Doing the only thing that gets me through the night_  
 _Since you've been gone_

For the last few days practice seemed to run smoothly. The seniors and the new members all starting to get the hang of conditioning, it wasn't perfect yet and it would not be perfect for a while but the idea starting to sink in. Outside was currently raining and the built excitement for the Shutoku practice match getting everyone's blood boiling. Especially a certain red head.

"Bakagami! You going to stop Midorima's threes with that excuse of a block? Get your head in it!" Riko fumes clutching her whistle.

"What's got Kagami-senpai all worked up?" One of the new members called Ono whispers to another teammate making Kagami grin a bit.

Yumari just giggles and hands the red head his water bottle, "You still getting hyped cause your now a senpai huh?"

"I don't think Kagami-kun, expected that kind of a rush when it first sunk in. Now it's getting to his head," Kuroko said taking his water bottle from Yumari as well.

"Ahhh shut up you two…it's just kinda cool that's all," Kagami admits trying to hide his blush. Suddenly the new members all corralling around him asking him to show how to do the meteor jam or his lane ups. Kagami feeling like he is on cloud nine.

"Look at these punks. We are their senpai's too but they don't ask me how to shoot three's," Hyuuga pouts to Riko. The brunette coach giving him a pointed look.

"Hyuuga, your just jealous. Don't worry your time will come to show them what you got. But then again…water the odds of that happening," Izuki smiles patting his friend and captains back, before ending up in a headlock of death.

"For now we just need to practice. Our game is Saturday after school. We need to be ready. Okay break it up. Back to work, we got two days left. Let's give it our all!" Riko shouts making everyone lining up for their next drill.

* * *

 _I made a bad miscalculation_  
 _Betting you would never leave_  
 _'Cause if you're getting on with your new life_  
 _Then where does that leave me_

"Sei-chan give it your all!" Reo Mibuchi cheers for his captain.

Akashi winces a bit at the sloppy lane up. It still goes in but far from his normal flawlessness. He wipes the sweat from his face with his shirt and turns looking at his new recruits for the year. They still need work but he will have to get them there through the year. Considering his three star players were graduating...

Akashi just sighs and goes to down some Pocari. He only did this to himself and he knows it. Student council president, captain of the basketball team, chess team, and apparently he was going to fill in this year as lead violinist at the holiday concert. When the hell did that even happen? Not to mention the mountains of homework and his own classes he needs to take daily. His Father wanting him to start looking into business colleges already so he can start taking the classes next year to take over the business. At this point he was honestly just looking for excuses. Yes, he has a lot to deal with, but it only served as a buffer for what his true nerves were. And that was about this Saturday. He made sure that everything would go according to plan…but he also knew Yumari. Nothing goes according to plan with her. Unless she lets it, which used to be whenever he wanted. Now, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was trying to hard? Not hard enough? Pushy? He didn't know and the nerves of something going wrong that night kept him jittery throughout practice.

"Sei-chan, hey you want to grab a bite before we hit curfew? Dinner should be soon," Hayama smirks and licks his jagged tooth.

"Yeah, come on they are serving meat bowls today," Nebuya joins in rubbing his stomach.

"You guys go, I need to go over this regimen for the freshmen. Reo, can you stay behind a bit and confirm with me if this line up for next year will suitable?" Akashi asks not missing the disappointed look he gets from his team.

"Sei-chan, you need to eat. At least have a cup or two of miso soup. You missed lunch today, I won't let you miss dinner," Mibuchi chides grabbing the papers from his hand, "Come on, we can go over them while we eat."

Akashi let's out a stressed breath rubbing his temple. He nods slowly in agreement and follows them out of the locker room to the dining hall. As Nebuya and Hayama chat about what they are going to eat, Mibuchi looks over nervously at his captain. They all knew something was up, but very few people had the nerve to ask Akashi Seijuro what was on his mind. Mibuchi decides that today was a day to be brave.

"Sei-chan, you look stressed. Is everything okay?"

"I am fine. I'm just adjusting to the new year. We still need a fifth player and the tryouts are next week. I have a list of potentials but they are far from worthy enough. Won't be by the time the Inter high prelims come around. I'm looking for a Power Forward this year at least," lies, all lies. At least the being fine part. They did need a fifth player. Maybe he'd make a phone call tomorrow.

"Ahh, well if you need help, we are your team. Come ask us,"Mibuchi smiles and ruffles his captains head gently.

Could he really tell them? He was barely able to ask Midorima if some of his ideas were too much. And he's known the green shooting guard for years. The hell with it.

"My father is getting engaged this Saturday, and I invited my best friend as my date," he says calmly.

"Oh my, Sei-chan, you are very bold. Will this be the first time your father is meeting this best friend?" Ever the forward person.

"No, we grew up together. But we just met up again a week ago. We had an argument in middle school, during well…my down period," that's pretty much what everyone has been calling it. It was still a pretty touchy subject, and it wasn't one of his proudest moments in his life. But you live and learn.

"Well, I still say that you are bold. Does this mean you have feelings for your best friend? Are you going to try and woo them into your delicious submission?" Reo was on the verge of fits and giggles at this point.

"I want to…we did date at one point. But we broke up because of the fight and she moved to America to live with her Aunt," by now they reach the dining hall and wait in line for their dinners. The smell of tofu soup and lightly braised beef hit his nose. Maybe he was hungry.

"Oh, it's a she. Forgive me I thought it was that green haired shooting guard from from Shutoku. Well this changes a bit then but it's still juicy all the same. I can still help you in wooing her if you'll have my advice?" Akashi just deadpan stares at him at this. Why does everyone think he and Midorima hooked up? Even Yumari thought so at one point. Then again the girl had an active imagination since she discovered boys love manga in their first year of middle school. He smiles a bit remembering when she asked him if it was a possibility. This was before he had asked her to date him, which in turn made asking her even more awkward.

"I have a plan, but she is unpredictable. Yumari, has always been since we were kids. Sometimes she follows the plans and sometimes she doesn't," Akashi clicks his tongue and takes his tray of food. He needs to eat and start his homework. Wait, first he must do the regimen for the first years. He can do both at the same time.

"Ahh the rich wild girl huh? Hehe Sei-chan has weird taste in girls. Do you have a picture?" Mibuchi asks sitting next to his captain. Nebuya and Hayama choosing now to peek in on the conversation.

"Akashi has a girl he's going for? Wow, never thought I would see the day," Nebuya says scarfing down one of his many bowls of food.

"Wow Sei-chan she is cute, you two look adorable together," Mibuchi smirks at the picture. So he likes them short huh? Guess it makes sense. But Mibuchi could swear he has seen that smile before.

"Thank you, Yumari Lee is her name. She isn't wild just…unpredictable," he says taking his phone back from Mibuchi who looks as if he will nearly drop it.

"Lee? As is "Lee" Lee? What does her mother do?" Mibuchi asks frantic now.

"Yes, Lee, her mother is Hiyori Lee. My mother and her we're friends in high school. She designed her spring floral designs the year my mother died in honor of her," he figures Mibuchi would react like this. The man did have a strong taste in designer clothes. But what he didn't account for was the high pitched squeal that emitted from the tall shooting guard. Nebuya and Hayama just looking strangely at him.

"Is it possible for you to get me to meet her? Oh no what am I saying I am in no way ready to meet a woman of her caliber. I need to rethink this. Maybe show her my work? No even just seeing her studio would be enough to last me a lifetime. Oh god, I am sorry I'm rambling this is about you. Hahaha look at me fan girling. Bad Reo-nee," He says trying to hide his giggle fit.

Akashi at this point ignoring him instructing Nebuya to eat some veggies instead of just his meat bowl and rice.

" I may be able to arrange something. A good excuse to go down to Tokyo. Now that I actually have one," Akashi's lip twitches a bit, Yumari's mother would be happy to see another fan of her work. It would also be a good excuse to keep seeing Yumari.

"Neh, Sei-chan…you said this girl and you broke up right? Who broke up with who?" Mibuchi quirks, still feeling bubbly from his excitement.

"I guess…I did. At the time I was focused on just winning and getting ahead. Anyone who opposed me either became my enemy or more competition. When she started to question me…I told her to leave," Akashi slowly chews his food before swallowing down the hard truth. He did tell her to go…but she didn't have to go…that was the one time he wished she didn't listen to him.

"Does she still feel the same way about you?" Hayama asks drinking from his cup.

"She says she doesn't want to date right now. She says she wants to find herself first and I can understand that. I support that. I just want to show her that I am here. That I am sorry for the hurt I caused her and that I am still here," He bites the inside of his cheek his tofu not looking to appealing anymore.

The sudden weight of Mibuchi on him makes his sway in his seat. His cries of how moved he is by Akashi's words making Nebuya laugh and Hayama snicker at the scene.

"Ohhhhhh Sei-Chan! Your so kind and cute and who knew you had such a romantic bone in your body! I'll help you any way I can. You will win her back if I have any say in this," He bawls clinging to the red headed captain.

"Thank you Reo, I have my own plans but I will ask if I need help," He assures his vice captain and can't help but smile a bit. Things were going smooth and according to plan. And he now had the moral support he needed to execute said plan. Now all that had to come was Saturday.

* * *

 _Hoping that I didn't wait too long_  
 _That this is just the dark before the dawn_

 ** _Ten years ago…_**

 _"Sei! Come on your not being fair! Your mom said you need to share!" A six year old Yumari growls chasing after her red headed friend. It was rare Akashi got a break from his studies so any chance the two got they would play together._

 _"Come on you can run faster than that!" Akashi teases running through the trees at the small park. Their mothers watching from afar._

 _"Oooo your so mean! Humph!" Yumari pouts more and plops under the tree upset._

 _The young Akashi laughing out of breath approaches her from behind. Offering her the windmill in his hand._

 _"Here, come on don't pout. I'll get in trouble," he says poking her head with it._

 _"No your mean," Yumari just pouts and turns her head. Akashi just sighing and sitting next to her._

 _"I'm sorry, still friends?" He asks nudging her. She looks at him and rolls her eyes nodding._

 _He smiles standing to help her up. An idea popping into his head._

 _"Come on, I want to show you something," he says running over to his mom and going through the bag to find colorful paper._

 _He grabs a few stacks and they run back over to the trees. Yumari curious as to what he is doing. His smile clear on his face as he takes the small squares and starts to fold them. She watches closely as he folds each corner slowly and smoothly. Biting his lip ever so often. When he is done she squeals delightfully._

 _"A butterfly! Ooo Sei it's so pretty, can you show me how?" She asks staring at the small butterfly origami in his hand._

 _Akashi nods happily and sits next to her showing her how to fold. They fail a few times but soon they have a small hoard of butterflies around them. Some bent and some folded perfectly. You can guess who did which. But they didn't care. Yumari smiling happily picking up a bright red one with yellow stars._

 _"I'll keep this one, it reminds me of Sei," she smiles and bobby pins it to her pigtailed hair, "How do I look?"_

 _Akashi just blushes looking away, "Very pretty…I-I'll keep this one than. White suits you…I think.'_

 _Yumari giggles and gathers the rest running off beckoning him to come with her. He follows pocketing the butterfly chasing after her. Once they reach the top of the hill she smiles handing him a few._

 _"Let's make a wish on each one we throw okay? That way they will be carried through the winds and come true," she smiles holding one out._

 _"That's such a waste, we worked hard on these," he pouts not wanting to throw them away._

 _"But now they have a purpose. You want your mommy to feel better right? I do too. We got to try everything we can," she says determined._

 _At this he looks down and at the sky blue butterfly in his hand. He chokes back a few tears before throwing the butterfly to the wind. Yumari cheers him on and throws her own. The quiet wishes of two six year olds binding themselves into the wind. Akashi feeling his heart slowly ease up. The pain and sadness lift as if each throw made it easier to breathe. Down to their last two Yumari smiles looking at Akashi._

 _"My last wish is for Sei, so he can be happy. Always," Akashi looks at the little ravenette and hugs her tightly to hide his tears._

 _"I'll do the same for Yumari. This way we both can be happy," she smiles and hugs him back tightly._

 _Once they let go they clasp hands and make their final wishes. Tossing their butterflies into the air and watching them be swept away by the breeze. Yumari's hand gripping tightly to Akashi's._

 _'You'll be happy Sei, I promise.'_

* * *

 _Deep in my heart I know_  
 _That you love me as much as i love you_  
 _And that you must be lying somehwere_  
 _Looking up to heaven too_

The day had finally come. A day of excitement for many of the the new club members at Serin. Riko's task at proclaiming this years goals at the announcement ceremony was once again a big hit. Now a basketball club tradition. Six new members joined the play team. The rest were their to learn and just get through freshman year. It was enough for Riko. This group she could work with. The others would be great help during the games along with Kimiko and Yumari. Today was a new game though. Their practice match with Shutoku. And Riko was on fire.

"I want this floor shining! Make sure the balls are pumped right and don't forget to replace your sneakers," she orders making sure everyone was ready. Kimiko and Yumari stood at the front gates waiting for the Shutoku bus.

"Excited to see what will happen today?" Kimiko giggles hugging her clipboard.

"I guess, I'll be excited once the match starts…" Yumari sighs checking her watch. She would be running around today. After the match she would have to run home and get changed. Tonight was Akashi's party and her mother was already tweaked they would be 30 minutes late because of the practice game.

"Don't worry, you will make it fine. I told you just leave before the fourth quarter and you will be fine," Kimiko says hoping to ease her friends worries.

"That's not the point…but I am nervous about tonight, not really sure why but I am,"she says taking a deep breath. The Shutoku bus pulling up and they are greeted by their coach, "Welcome to Serin, right this way to the gym please," Kimiko smiles taking the lead and exchanging casualties with their manager and coach. Midorima one of the last few off the bus with Takao.

"Hey Rima-kun, how have you been?"

"Ohh Shin-chan? You got a cute girl waiting here for you? Hello I'm-"

"Kazunari Takao, I know hehe I heard about you from Rima-Kun. Thank you for being a good friend to him," Yumari says bowing a bit.

"Oooo I like her hehehe right Shin-chan?"

"Knock it off. Hello Yumari, please lead us to the lockers. We seem to have fallen behind," Midorima sighs and hold onto his gym bag and a small teddy plushie. No doubt it is his lucky item for today. Yumari just smiles and leads them to the lockers. Midorima stopping and turning to the ravenette before entering.

"Here, your lucky item for today. Your team is gonna need it. And you'll need it for tonight," he says holding out a paper crane origami keychain, "I'm not good at origami, so I just bought one at the store. It was this or a butterfly, I figured a crane suited you more."

Yumari smiles and takes the keychain and shakes his hand, knowing PDA wasn't his forte, "Thanks Rima-kun. Now go on, get ready. To lose."

He just scoffs and enters the gym. Once everything is settled the two teams start their game. The new members watching intently as the two teams go at it as if this was a real game. Both coaches eyeing their teams every now and than giving pointers to help better them.

"Wow this is actually going smooth," Kimiko remarks sitting next to Kuroko on the bench.

"Mhmm, seems as if they are talking about the training camps this coming golden week. I hope you and Yumari-chan will come. Then we will have edible food," Kuroko says cringing at last years meals.

"If I'm correct we are. We should also be sharing the camp with Shutoku again this year. Guess we will see much more of Rima-kun huh? But it's a shame we will be gone during Sat-chan's birthday. I'm gonna have to make it up to her," Yumari smiles and watches the game.

Kagami steals the ball and runs down the court to do a lane up. Those on the bench cheering on their teams ace. The score currently at 20 and 22. All seems to be going well. The happy feeling of seeing them play making Yumari's heart soar a little. This is how she remembered basketball. The squeaking if the sneakers, the bouncing of the ball. The smile he had when he made a basket. Wait, what? She shook her head and tries to focus on the game. Maybe her nerves for tonight we're just too much on her. She figures it was okay to let herself go loose a little. She let out a happy breath and Kuroko smiles next to her feeling the room ease. This was a practice game, the learning they gain from the other team as well as the healthy competition. Serin didn't have to prove themselves anymore and that's what he was proud of. When the competition starts things would change, but for now they were as it should be. Takao starts to giggle as he and Midorima mark Kagami.

"You guys feel that? That lovely fuzzy feeling in your chests? Don't deny it Shin-chan, I know the tsundere in you does," Takao laughs looking at the two.

"That's Yumari, she must be in a good mood and not even realize she's doing it," Midorima sighs and glances at the ravenette on the bench.

"Nahh she knows, she wants us to have fun. She has better control now," Kagami grins and moves to steal the ball again, which in this case works. Only because Midorima was caught off guard by his sentence. When the buzzer sounds marking the end of the first quarter he confronts Kagami by what he means. More so how he knows.

"Well she told me, when we go running her dog gives me the Jeeves so she helps me out here and there. She says she practiced when she was in the states. Why don't you ask her about it," he says and calls the girl over.

Midorima just shakes his head and heads back to his team. When Yumari arrives she is confused.

"What's wrong with Rima-kun?"

"I don't know, I told him you'd been practicing your pressure thingy and he got weird," at this Yumari just whacks the red head in the stomach.

"Bakagami, that was meant to be a secret. But, oh well now…let's just hope no one gets ideas," she sighs worried.

"Why? What could they possibly do?" He asks confused as they walk back to the bench.

"I can manipulate the pressure yes, but I can't control it. That's almost superhuman and impossible. The crowd is what controls the real pressure. The more support for example Shutoku has at a game my ability will be over written," at this Kagami nods and just shrugs it off.

"Well than we will just have to show them how awesome we are huh?" He grins and grabs his water bottle.

Yumari just smiles and shakes her head. The second half Kuroko is subbed in and the game turns a bit more exciting. Both teams scoring right after another, neither lighting up. Yumari

and Kimiko working hard during the time outs to help out the players. Takao nudging over to Midorima motioning over to Kagami and Yumari. The red head making the girl laugh at something he said.

"Looks like Kagami got himself a cute little helper huh?"

"Shut up Takao, Yumari, can do much better than that monkey. Don't even joke about that," Midorima frowns watching the two.

"Wow Shin-chan, that's rather protective of you to say. Has the tsundere in you gone soft?" He jokes earning him a shove of the head. But he was right, Midorima didn't like the familiar actions the two had. It reminded him too much of how she and Akashi used to act. He knew he was probably over thinking it but it was hard not to. He was just as protective over her as the others. They weren't close but they were close enough for him to consider giving her his support. And that is a lot coming from Midorima. Out of all the members of the Generation of Miracles besides Akashi, Midorima had known Yumari since 3rd grade. Maybe protective big brother suited his place better. He would be damned if someone else hurt his friends heart again. He wasn't going to take any chances. Once the game resumed for the third quarter he was once again marking Kagami.

"I will say this once," Midorima says staring Kagami down. Takao looking for a opening to pass, "You hurt her and I will personally bring the wrath of God down on you."

Kagami looks at him confused and growls when he realizes he was caught off guard and Midorima catches the pass sinking a perfect three. He didn't fully understand but he assumed it has to do with Yumari. These damn guys were so protective of her. He had gotten a similar warning from Kise not too long ago. Even Kuroko gave him a firm talk the day he had walked her home and again when he found out that the two were now running buddies. He understood she didn't want to date right now and he would respect that. But were they seeing something he wasn't?

By the end of the game they ended with Shutoku making a last minute buzzer beater if a three. Granted it was by one point they won but it was enough to drive the team. No one could deny how hard they worked during the game. After their bow the two teams cooled down and Yumari helping to message some of the players legs. Kagami wincing a bit at the pressure she used.

"Sorry, too much?" She apologizes.

"No, it's fine. I'm just gonna have to skip our run tonight though," he says rubbing his neck. He just wanted a long hot bath.

"I can't run tonight remember. Tonight is the party, after I finish with you I have to head home and change real quick. That's why I brought by skates today," she says continuing her message.

"Oh right, Kuroko going to walk your mutt?" He asks looking down at her.

"Yeah, you should probably help him…Terry would be calmer with a familiar face. Just hold her tight okay?"

"Guess I'm getting over this fear of dogs tonight huh?" He laughs a bit and reaches down to stop her hands and motions for her to head out, "Come on, get out of here. You'll be late."

She just scoffs and wipes her hands tossing the towel at him, "If I was doing that bad a job, you should have just said so. But thanks…I'll let Coach know then head out. I'll see you at lunch Monday."

With that she takes off and Kagami can't help but bite his lip. He could still feel her hands working on his legs. Maybe he was falling for her? He shakes his head and grabs his stuff heading to the locker rooms.

 _Prayin' for daylight waiting for that morning sun_  
 _So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong_  
 _Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right_  
 _Don't make me spend another lonely night_  
 _Prayin' for daylight_

Rascal Flatts: Prayin' For Daylight


	6. The Party - Part 1

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I have been slow with posting! I wanted these next few chapters to be perfect. Well nothing is perfect but close enough that I can post it without feeling like I am missing something. Anyways here it is! Posting may get slower as school is starting for me soon and my job is having me do trainings out my behind. Ughhh but gotta make that paycheck! I also heavily apologize for any grammar mistakes! So without further a-do I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF IT'S LOVELY CHARACTERS! HOWEVER I DO OWN MY OC'S! Thank you for the support and enjoy!

-Lizzie

* * *

 **The Party - part 1**

 _Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_  
 _So, tell me what you're waiting for?_  
 _I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,_  
 _There's no regretting anymore._

 ** _Three years ago_**

 _"_ _Well Sei, you did it, the perfect team," Yumari smiles and freely shoots a basketball into the hoop barely making it in, a slight pout forming on her lips._

 _"_ _Almost, we are_ almost _perfect. Kise, becoming a starter is the last step that will secure that statement," he chuckles and takes a shot himself making a perfect shot, furthering Yumari's pout. This had become somewhat of a routine for the two friends. Small shooting practice after everyone had left. Mostly for Akashi's benefit but Yumari had fun, watching the boys practice makes one itch to join them. Yumari's parents worked late sometimes so Akashi took it upon himself to wait with her until her parents came home. He would escort her home personally if he had to. Their quality time together something he cherished each week. He saw her everyday yes, but he was allowed to be selfish and try to monopolize her any chance he could right? He had to admit, seeing her flustered face each time he made a perfect shot had him grinning like a fool inside._

 _"_ _Show off…and what do you mean? Haizaki-Kun, isn't going to stay with the team?" She says gazing at her red headed friend quizzically._

 _"_ _For now he stays, I have no say in him leaving or staying. That's up to the captain and the coach. For now, I'm only vice-captain. I can only advise."_

 _"_ _If you say so. We both know that's a load of-"she stops at the stare he gives her, "Sorry, you know that's not true. You have more influence on this team than most. Besides Nijimura-kun, is nice…I'm sure that he will consider, at least with making Kise-Kun a starter. According to Sat-chan, he is growing quickly, and I can see it when you guys practice. Nijimura-kun, listens to all of us, like the true rainbow captain he is hehehe," Yumari giggles and tosses her ball into the net._

 _"_ _I suppose so. You always speak fondly on Nijimura-San, hiding something from me Yumari?" He grins hiding the disappointment in his eyes when he notices the slight blush on your cheek. Praying that it's because of the short practice the two of you were doing. And not for hidden feelings for a certain power forward._

 _"_ _I just respect him, to be able to handle all of you the way he does, can you blame me?" She smiles and looks at him, "Besides, I speak fondly of all those who I care about. Even you Sei."_

 _"_ _I see," he smirks and checks the ball to her, catching her by surprise "Play me."_

 _"_ _Okay, but you know you will win right? I'm not much of a challenge for you."_

 _"_ _Your suitable," he says and drops his shoulders marking her, "Enough."_

 _She just rolls her eyes shaking her head and starts to dribble the ball keeping her eyes on him. Deciding the first to three will be the best game for now. Yumari mimicked his stance dribbling the ball her eyes watching him. Watching practice and literally growing up playing with the red head in front of her taught her a thing or two. She wasn't on his level but she could hold herself in quick games. She Quickly makes a fake left then right moving past him to make her way to the net. He turns tapping the ball out of her hands and stealing the ball for himself. Making his way down the other end. Her laugh in his ears and she swerves and makes her way in front of him again blocking him. He crosses the ball behind his back trying to put some distance between them so he can take a shot._

 _Swish_

 _Yumari just groans and grabs the ball, Akashi insisting to just shrugging and smiles motioning for her to bring it on. She scoffs at his cockiness and tries again this time trying to go to the outside to make a three point shot. Not a chance. She lets out a huff as he blocks the shot and takes the ball. Running to his own three point mark and makes his shot. Not one to give up but slowly panting she tries to think of something._

 _She had to admit though when Akashi played she never saw his smile so big. Even growing up she had only seen it on a few occasions. She knew he was still hurting inside, his mother only passing not too long ago. Yumari missed her too, but she knew Akashi missed her more. At her funeral, Yumari made it her personal mission to try and make him smile as much as possible. She just wanted her friend happy, she wanted to make him happy. It wasn't long after she concluded that had a small crush on her best friend. According to Midorima, Momoi, hell the team, he…felt the same. As he made his shot she saw it. His smile. The one that made her heart jump and pool warmth into her chest._

 _Yumari nods and smirks coming up with a small plan. She checks the ball to him as he checks it back and they are at a stand off again. She makes a run for her net but he is on her quick blocking her view. She turns as he is on her back trying to reach around and steal the ball. The last chance. She holds her arm out as she blocks him. The bounce of the ball pounding in her ears along with her heart. This would be a risky move. Her back gently pressed against his chest, timing this just right. She quickly turns her head and steals a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. Missed her mark but the move stuns him just long enough for her to spin around him and take a shot of her own._

 _Swish_

 _A satisfied smile on her face as she turns back to look at him. She stops and her blush now mixing with her redden cheeks. He was there. Standing only inches from her. Barely broke a sweat from their small game, his face impassive. His eyes conflicting with his mouth. The later refusing to make words. She looks up at him hope filling her brown eyes._ Please, get the hint…

 _Akashi looks down at her,_ did that just happen? _His mind swimming with possibilities. Did she really, when his eyes meet hers he can clearly see. Always an open book her eyes show him the truth he's been denying himself for years. She bites her lip gently, as he brings his hand up slowly. Gently cupping her cheek brushing his thumb across it. A small smile twitching at his lips when she gently nuzzles into his hand._

 _It's sweet and simple. Just a peck. But it's just enough to turn them both into cousins of tomatoes as well as speechless. Akashi. Akashi rests his forehead against hers the two of them mirroring small smiles. They stay frozen like that for a few minutes before Akashi whispers that he was going to go change. Yumari's nod in response is all she can muster. Fifteen minutes later, Akashi finds her dangling her feet perched on the stage ledge. Clutching tightly onto her school bag. He slowly makes his way over to her his heart hammering in his chest. He stands in front of her his hand gripping the strap of his own bag. His only line to reassure him that this isn't a dream. Their eyes finally meet and she is the first to speak._

 _"_ _So, where does this leave us now?" She asks biting her lip._

 _"_ _Honestly…I want this to mean that you feel the same for me as I do for you," Akashi says his gaze hot against hers._

 _She smiles and opens her arms out to him, wanting help down from the ledge. He laughs gently and helps her down his hands staying by her waist. He smiles again and asks her to be his. Yumari can't help but let out a small laugh of her own and hugs him tightly._

 _"_ _Yes."_

* * *

 _It's worth the wait, even so far away._  
 _I'm making the night mine until the day I die_  
 _No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_  
 _You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

"Yumari please stop fidgeting, you are going to let your curls loose," her mother complains trying to yet again re-pin her daughters stubborn raven locks into their respective place.

"Eomma, they would stay in place if you stopped messing with my hair. It's a side pony tail for God sakes there isn't much you can do with it," she laughs swatting her mother's hands away fanning the curls of her pony tail on her right shoulder. Her finger quickly working to spring a curl back to life that frames her face.

"Okay fine, at least let them frame your face better okay? Like this. There. Are we there yet?" Hiyori asks fixing her own make up.

Yumari's father just chuckles across from them and shakes his head, "Almost Dear, almost. Akashi-San, won't penalize us for arriving a bit late. It is a party," he foolishly tried to remind his wife, who in turn just gives him a raised plucked eyebrow.

Yumari smiles and switches seats to sit next to him and leans against his shoulder. Him respectively wrapping an arm around her shoulders and placing a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

"Appa, you look very handsome tonight," she says giggling, Mom got to you first cause she couldn't get to me huh?

He looked down at her and sighs nodding hearing her unspoken words and whispers in her ear.

"You owe me kid, she changed my ties 29 times," he says and pokes her sides playfully making Yumari jump and squeal.

"Honestly you two, please behave. Yumari, please smooth your dress. I won't have my daughter having wrinkles in her dress before we arrive,"

"Eomma, please. As we said in the states, chill," Yumari, groans and does as she is told. Sending her father a mock glare for getting her in trouble.

"Dear, I do think you may be over thinking this. It's a party, it's a celebration. Akashi-San is going to remarry. Possibly he will be happy again. I haven't seen him this laid back since he first started courting Shiori when we were teens," her father smiles and adjusts his tie.

Lee Myung-Hwan was a simple man, he stood at least 6 feet tall and could make a room freeze over with a look. To those who knew him outside of business knew that his family always came first. How kind and gentle he could be with his wife and daughter. His background in management and obvious connections with Akashi Masaomi was able to grow into his current position, but he always remained humble for his opportunity to provide only the best for his family. Even if his wife was high maintenance at some times.

Yumari smiles up at her father and fixes his tie for him, "I just hope this means he will ease up on Seijuro a bit. I don't think he has ever had a peaceful day in his life since Shiori-San passed…"

"No one has. But this is a new beginning. Now straighten up both of you. We are here. Ohh look Yumari, Seijuro is greeting the guests," Hiyori smiles pointing out the window as they pull up to the steps of the Akashi Tokyo residence.

The butterflies in Yumari's stomach seemed to wake up some seeking vengeance from her lack of eating a proper dinner. It's been a while since she had to attend a big event. _Please don't let these shoes try and kill me._ As the door opens her father files out first holding his hand out for her mother, then herself. The cool air hitting her legs sending shivers up her spine. She clutched her small bag as she takes her father's right arm and her mother his left before ascending up the stone steps.

* * *

 _Meet me under shining lights,_  
 _I've been waiting right here all my life_  
 _Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes_

He almost missed her. Her smile as she stepped out of the car, glad that she didn't fall. The twinkle in her eye as her father offered his arm. The smile that spread on her face when their eyes met. If it wasn't for his instincts he would have just stared gaping at her as the family approached.

"Seijuro! My goodness you got tall. I remember when you were still this high. Are you excited for tonight?" Yumari's mother gushes hugging him gently. Her perfume smelling of lilies, a small assault on his nose.

"Thank you Lee-San, I am excited actually. My father, just went inside actually," he smiles politely. His peripheral still on Yumari, catching her fumble a bit with her hair.

"Ahh, I need to speak with him actually. Now, business. I hear tonight Yumari is in your care correct? "Myung-Hwan says sending the red headed teen his signature stare reserved for only business meetings and incompetent workers. And now apparently Akashi Seijuro.

"Yes, sir, I am honored that she agreed to accompany me tonight. I will be sure to look after her well," Akashi nods and quickly catches Yumari's scoff.

"I worry more for you that her son. She is a handful like her mother. Just no funny business understand?" Myung-Hwan smiles but the stare still in his eyes.

"Appa, seriously. Ignore him Sei, I'll be inside okay? Find me when you're done here?" Yumari smiles at him.

"Understood, please enjoy the party then everyone," he bows slightly and ushers everyone inside.

Before Yumari can pass him he gently grabs her hand and catches her attention, "Thank you, for coming tonight."

"Baka, of course I'd be here. Now come on, your father will scold you for not greeting the guests properly," Yumari winks and squeezes his hand for reassurance.

Reluctantly he lets go and watches as she catches up to her family. Back to work…

* * *

 _And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter_  
 _Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter_  
 _Every second here makes my heart beat faster_  
 _Finally think I found what I'm chasing after._

The halls look just as they did when she was little. The same portraits, vases, even the same smells. Memories flood to her as they follow the soft music and sounds of chatter. As they reach the entrance to the party hall that they are stopped by a stern voice.

"Lee, it's good to see you can make it. Hiyori, and this must be Yumari, you have grown," Akashi Masaomi says greeting them. A tall woman with dark brown hair and round almond eyes smiles back at them neatly tucked into his arm. _She must be Misaki_ Yumari thinks bowing a bit back in greeting.

"Akashi-San, it's good to see you as well. Your files you requested are waiting on your desk when you arrive tomorrow. You will be more than happy with the figures from this quarter," her father nods shaking his hand.

"Oh nothing but business, this is a party, a celebration. Stuffy men in suits," Hiyori huffs turning to Misaki, "You must be Misaki Nanase, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Honestly, I wish you luck. This man is a handful," Hiyori sighs gesturing to Akashi, who in turn just gives her a cold stare.

"Dear. Forgive her sir, anyways she is right, and this is a party. Shall we?" Myung-Hwan smiles trying to release the tension.

"Yes, let's. Yumari, I heard from Seijuro that you are his accompaniment this evening. I will send word to relieve him from greeting so that he may escort you properly," Akashi-San says sending the Butler to fetch Seijuro.

"Thank you Akashi-San, I will wait inside for him then yes?" Yumari smiles politely.

"Very well, shall we?" Yumari lets out a small breath as she enters the atmosphere now relaxed. She mentally slaps herself. She could have fixed that but her nerves proved to be too much. That man still has no effect with her abilities. She swears he is immune. Her father hands her a small flute of champagne and says it's a party, one glass is okay. Just one. She smiles and takes it gingerly and sips. The bitter and sweet taste tingling her tongue. It's not until she gets the fizz from her nose that she notices a familiar head of hair by the buffet table. She smiles and excuses herself, making a beeline for the well-dressed pair.

"Murasakibara-Kun, Midorima-kun! What are you guys doing here?" She smiles and hugs the purple giant and the green haired shooting guard gently.

"I was invited obviously, My parents knew I went to Teiko with Akashi, so they told me to tag along," Midorima says looking Yumari over once, "You clean up good."

"I'll take that as a compliment, and Murasakibara-kun?" Yumari smiles looking at his lazy face munching a handful of appetizers.

"Same pretty much. Mido-chin is right, you look nice Mari-chin," Murasakibara nods and offers her some of his food.

"No thank you, you guys know how I have to play these places. Nothing really changes either. This place is still stuffy. Anyways anyone else we know here? Your sister tag along too?" Yumari says taking another sip of her drink.

"Right, I almost forgot. It's been a while since I've had to attend a party with a female. We are all friendly here, you can address me less formally," Midorima nods.

"Ditto," Murasakibara nods and grabs another pig in a blanket.

"Thank you. Okay, but seriously, anyone else we know?"

"Besides the Le range siblings, and Makoto Souh just us. Be warned, tonight mothers are looking to pair off their sons and daughters, mine included, ridiculous. My sister is far too young to be even considering anything of the sort," Midorima sighs fixing his glasses, "I heard a few mention your name."

"I swear some mothers have nothing better to do but get swept under the marriage carpet. They can try, but my mom won't agree to just anyone," Yumari smiles, at least there is that. Thank you stubborn mothers.

"That's good to hear, I might be able to woo her yet than,"

"Ahhh Aka-chin, you're not the doorman anymore,"

"Yes, Murasakibara-Kun, I'm not. Sorry to keep you waiting, Yumari," Akashi smiles a bit and bows his head gently, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Seijuro, you're very handsome yourself. Even a flower to top it off huh?" She smiles and straightens the flower in his suit jacket, "Carnations were always her favorite huh?"

"I figured she would be happy to see him happy. It felt right," he nods and gently takes a flute of champagne for himself. He needed it.

"Don't overdo it Sei. Nanase-San seems very nice," Yumari smiles and takes her place next to him. The eyes already on them.

"She is, I think she is very well fitted for my father. How long that will last will be the true test. I at least pray that it's until after I graduate," he chides and takes a drink offering his arm to Yumari who happily takes it placing a soft hand on his elbow.

"Ten o'clock, the siblings are on their way. Rumor has it Victoria's mother is trying to secure your hand Akashi," Midorima smirks and hides it behind his own drink.

"And yours respectively Shintaro," Akashi warns. Yumari just nudges him and gives him a look.

"Behave you two. Happy faces everyone," Yumari sighs lightly and puts on her best smile.

"Yumari! Darling it's been ages, how have you been? I heard you went to America for a few years? What happened those Americans wear you out and sent you running back home?" Victoria Le Couture, the girl could wring Yumari's nerves down thin. Thankfully years of training and exposure made this less difficult.

"It's good to see you as well Victoria, and you as well Kenji, you got taller," Yumari smiles and finds herself winding her arm further into Akashi's. His returning grip reassuring her.

"Evening Yumari, please forgive my sister. She recently went herself for a brief vacation and was very displeased," Kenji apologizes giving his sister a slight shove.

"How could I not Kenji, the place was vile. It was so dirty and noisy, I found myself missing Tokyo more than our quiet villa in France. Seijuro, how have you been? I heard you're attending Rakuzan?"

"Yes, are you both still attending classes in France?" Yes, was what he wanted them to say.

"For now yes, mother is dreadfully homesick though. We may be moving here soon so she can be with grandmother and grandfather. We were thinking of attending Rakuzan. What about you Yumari? Where do you go? Rakuzan as well?"

Yumari can see it clear in the blue bluish eyes of the brat before her. 'If not then I am moving in.'

"No, I go to Serin High school in Tokyo. I am actually surprised that your parents are willing to send you all the way to Kyoto for schooling," Yumari smiles gently, small talk, just be nice.

"We can convince her. Shintaru and Atushi what about the both of you? Are all of you still in the basketball club?" Kenji smiles turning to the other two.

"Yes, I go to Shutoku and Murasakibara goes to Yosen in Akita," Midorima nods to him.

"Akita? God, how can you stand that? Isn't it dreadfully cold?" Victoria chimes.

"Sometimes, but then again it's for the better that I am closer to my elders as well," Yumari still will never get over how fast Murasakibara can switch his speech when he is supposed to act proper. One minute he is lazy and hungry, the next he is well behaved and proper. Still impressive.

"Regardless, I'm surprised you are all still into basketball. Such a sweaty sport," and there is Kanji's bad side. Poor thing is a sweetheart, but he's also pampered.

"It's good to play, it's both physically and mentally training. You should try it sometime Kenji," Akashi says, 'You would learn something,' "I'm sorry to break up this reunion. My father will be giving his welcome speech soon and I have a few guests who wish to speak with me before then. Yumari, join me?"

'Thank you,' "Of course."

He places their glasses on a passing tray and the two leave a tweaked Midorima and Murasakibara with the Le Range Siblings. Once they are far enough Akashi lessens his hold on Yumari. The both of them falling into an easy pace.

"Did you eat?" He asks looking at her.

"A bit at home. My mom refused to let me bring my bigger bag. I can't stuff the cookies in this one," she pouts earning a small smile from him.

"Let's get a small bite then? I'll have a server wrap a small box for you to take home,"

"Sweet, okay I can deal with that. How are you though?" She asks when they approach the cocktail table. Akashi hiding his disappointment at the variety of Western styled foods.

"I'm as good as I can be. Like I said, I'm happy for him. Happier that now he should be able to be distracted enough to leave me alone. Even if it's for the next two years," he lets out a breath and picks a few things for himself and Yumari to share. Her respectfully pointing to the foods she wants.

"Alright, if you need anything though just call me. Even if it's to vent okay? Don't need you going boku again," she nudges him gently and grabs them some drinks (respectively sparkling cider). They make their way over to a small corner nestling by a small table.

"I will. I can't tell you how thankful I am you're here tonight. Granted Midorima and Murasakibara are here but, it's not the same. Thank you again Yumari," he says looking down at his drink. Her hand gently covering his.

"I'll always be there Sei, come on. Eat, here," she smiles and holds a mini meatball out for him. Akashi's lip twitches up a bit. He just takes her hand and has her feed him. The blush on her face making him laugh a bit.

"Well that was easy, Midorima owes me a new shogi board," Akashi laughs.

"Jerks, stop betting on me blushing. It's getting old. Oh I've been meaning to ask. How is Yukimaru? Is he still here or at the Kyoto residence?"

"I had him brought to the Kyoto house so I can ride him on the weekends. You should see him, he'd like that."

"I might, that horse was always too pretty for his own good. It's a shame we had to put down starlight, I miss him."

"I know, I miss riding with you."

"Maybe one day during Golden week? I'll make a trip out."

"I'd like that. Yukimaru would appreciate more attention."

"Hehe I'm sure he would. You going to make a speech tonight?"

"My father said to prepare one. Said it would look good if I also show I approve of his new relationship. Publicity really."

"My role?"

"Just stay close. Knowing your nearby when I speak will make it easier," he sighs lightly and rubs his temple lightly.

"You okay? Let me get you some water," Yumari quickly scurries off before he can object.

Akashi lets out a breath and checks the time. Ten minutes till his father's speech, then his. His father's first dance with his fiancé, then it's his turn. The curling feeling in his throat getting tighter. He's attention is snapped back when a glass of water was handed to him.

"Drink, last thing we need is for you to faint while you speak," Yumari muses and takes a bite of a mini crescent roll. The flaky break forming crumbs and earning a quiet curse from her.

"I won't faint. But thank you. It's good to see that America didn't curb your bad habit to curse under your breath."

"Shush you. But all matters aside, it's a good party no?" She smiles and finishes the roll.

"Did you expect anything less from my father? You do look beautiful tonight Yumari," he says making her blush again.

"Thank you, Ryou-kun helped me pick it out," she smiles and. Fluffs out the skirt a bit. She loved the way the satin underskirt felt against her skin. Her mom has added more tulle under the skirt to make it poof out a bit more. Yumari couldn't help but feel a small bit of pride at the compliments. She did try for once. A simple smoky eye to bring out her brown eyes, a dark red lip stain stood out against her creamed skin, thank you concealer. Kise even convinced her to wear a somewhat high heel to make her slender legs a feature of the outfit. She wore no jewelry besides her family name engraved on a simple gold bracelet. It was her father's idea. They all wore one. Akashi couldn't help but smile too just admiring her effort. He gently reaches over and puts stray hair behind her ear.

"He does have taste now and then," Yumari thanks him quietly and take a good look at him for once. She was shocked that he wasn't wearing his typical suit choices. His favorite red still making an appearance with his undershirt being a deep maroon, but his suit was a crisp dark gray with a faint black pinstripe. His hair was slicked back a bit but it just showed his eyes off more. What tied everything together was the solid black tie. She was more than impressed but then again it ask Akashi Seijuro she was talking about. Ever the picture of perfection.

"We can clean up pretty good huh?" She smiles and raises her glass to him.

"That we do," he smiles back and clinks glasses with her. Their good time cut short by Akashi's approaching father.

"Seijuro, it's time. Yumari, can follow," Masaomi states approaching the two.

With a simple yes father, the two make the trek to the front of the room where the band has been playing simple classical music for the easy digestion for the guests. Yumari gives Akashi's hand a squeeze before stepping to the side a bit. Midorima and Murasakibara easily finding her and stand respectfully at her sides. Thankfully she wouldn't have to wait alone. With a simple wave Masaomi silences the music, which in turn silences the room all eyes turning to the cold man.

"Cover me," Yumari whispers to Midorima and lets out a breath letting her calmness reach those around her. Akashi sends her a thankful glance and retrains his eyes on his father.

The speech is quick and simple Masaomi is of course a simple man. He turns to Akashi and motions for him to say a few words. Yumari sending all her good thoughts and feelings to him to relax him. She can easily see his shoulders relax as he opens his mouth to speak.

"As my father said, thank you everyone for joining us tonight. Many of you have been acquainted with my family for many years. Some even before I was born. Many of you knew my mother and how gentle and kind she was. I do regret that she is not here with us now, but I believe more than anyone that she is the happiest person to see my father move on and be happy again. Nanase-San may not be my mother, but I will be proud to call her Mother one day. Thank you again everyone for sharing this night with us, please enjoy the food, music and drinks."

At this he turns and bows respectfully to his father and Misaki. Misaki smiles and hugs him gently, Yumari catching the whispered words of thank you. Akashi turns to his father and nods shaking his hand. His approval publicly given. Masaomi glances to the band and they strike up a slow song for the new couple to dance to. Akashi making his way over to Yumari and the others.

"Good speech, as expected," Midorima nods and watches him.

"Thank you. And thank you Yumari. I needed that help,"

"Now that this is over can we get more food? I want to try that chocolate cake," Murasakibara sighs starting back towards the buffet table.

"Please next time don't invite me if I'm going to be his babysitter all night. Murasakibara please refrain from eating EVERYTHING," Midorima sighs and follows him. Yumari letting out a small giggle watching them. When she looks back at Akashi, she is catches the small squeak in her voice. His eyes seemed to be conflicted and thinking hard about something. She bites her lip before taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You did good Sei, honest. You keep thinking like that and you'll pop a blood vessel," she says holding his hand tightly. In return he squeezes hers and lets out a deep breath.

"Dance with me," he says simply. Not a command, not a request, but more of a need. The need to do something to calm his butterflies. It's earlier than planned but it will play soon. Might as well take the chance.

 _All alone, just the beat inside my soul_  
 _Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_  
 _In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._  
 _I know what it feels like_  
 _Come on make me feel alive_  
 _Feel alive, feel alive_  
 _Feel alive, feel alive_  
 _Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive_  
 _Alive!_

 ** _Krewella: Alive_**


	7. The Party - Part 2

Hello everyone! I am so sorry this is super late! I've been swamped with work and I got wayyyyy to caught up un the Extra game chapter 5...I'm such basketball trash. Anyways, here is the second part of the party! I hope you enjoy it and if you want you can follow my new tumblr account! I'll post the link to it in my profile! Thank you guys so much for your support! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE! OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN MY OWN OCS AND MYSELF XD.

* * *

 ** _THE PARTY PART 2_**

 _Two years ago…_

 _She saw it happen but she didn't want to believe it. This day was becoming too much for anyone to handle. Akashi's words still biting into her ear drums._ You don't have to practice. As long as we win do whatever you want? _Who was this person? It wasn't her Sei, she knew that for sure. She wrings out the hand towel and makes her way back to the gym. He'd still be there, maybe she can talk some sense into him. The recent pressure from his father must have finally got to him, she surmised._

 _As she entered the gym she heard it. The eeriness in his voice. The confusion and shock on Kuroko's face. Her own heart skipping a beat and leaping into her stomach._

 _"_ _I am Akashi Seijuro."_

* * *

Present day…

Yumari just stares at his outstretched hand and bites her lip gently. It was just a dance right? She was his date, why did she have to hesitate. She gives Akashi a small smile and takes his hand gently.

"Okay."

Her hand was warm, soft even. We're her hands always this small? As kids her fingers were pudgy and squishy. In middle school they were still tiny but their hands were matching in size. An annoyance at the time but also a comfort when they would wrap around him in tight embraces. Now, they were small. As warm as they were they felt fragile. He could feel the small callouses that were fading from her palms from hours of baking. Probably from the last two years. Something as simple as hands could change so much.

Akashi gently leads her to the dance floor to join his father and Misaki in their dance. Some of the guests, mothers especially, wondering who the girl with the young Akashi was. Some who knew just started, contemplating how to approach. To the two in question the world seemed quiet. The music surrounding them instead of the murmurs. Midorima and Murasakibara watched from the buffet table. The green haired shooting guard has his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Remember how to do this?" Akashi questions lightly giving her a small smile.

"Of course, you taught me," she smiles and gently places her hand on his shoulder and his on her waist. Their joined hands gently lifted as they start the simple box waltz.

The thing is, when you are dancing is you have only so many places to look. The floor to watch your feet, the left or right to watch for oncoming dancers who may bump into you. And lastly your partner. That just makes dancing awkward. Do you look at their face? Their chest? Focus on their lips forming that smile that made warmth pool in her stomach? Even in heels Yumari still only came to his chin at most. Akashi's lip twitched into a smile at the thought that she was still pretty short. His eyes training themselves to stare at the top of her head leading her in the dance. Her perfume reaching his nose. Vanilla. Almost like sugar. It was sweet but simple. Like her.

Yumari's eyes focused lightly on what was in front of her, that being his chest. She calmed herself by counting the pinstripes on his jacket that she could now see clearly. She could smell his cologne, a subtle but calming smell. She could finally hear the whispers behind her as they danced. She bit her lip lightly as she trailed her eyes down to stare at their feet. Nearly missing his in a misstep. Akashi just squeezes her hand lightly and leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, you're doing fine,"

"Easy for you to say, you don't feel the wrath of a dozen mothers here imagining how to gut you."

"Point, but you don't have to worry about them," at this point the music slows and stops. The two couples stopping to applaud the band. Before Yumari can turn to leave the dance floor a familiar cord starts to play freezing her in her place. Her legs stiff letting the melody play over her. With a soft smile she turns to Akashi with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Is this…"

"I wanted to surprise you…"

"Sei, you dork," she can't help but let a stupid grin form and feels the blush tinge her cheeks again.

"One more dance?" He asks hesitantly holding his hand out to her again.

Yumari just simply nods and they resume their previous position. Only this time a bit closer. The dance floor filing slowly with other couples. His hand trailing from her waist to the small of her back. The melody snaking into their veins filling their bodies. A sweet melody filled with a bitter memory but also sweetness. Their song. The anchor that remained in his last attempts to show her how he feels. _This is it,_ he thought.

"I'm surprised that you remember this song, it's been how many years? Seven?" She looks up at him meeting his eyes, they were soft and a small light glowing behind them. Her light.

"I…I remember everything about you. What makes you happy, what makes you sad, even angry. I remember your favorite foods, favorite color, flower, even the small things that make you tick."

"Sei...Why did you do this?"

"I needed to show you how sorry I am that I let you go. That I pushed you away. I regret a lot of things I did in that year, but not as much as not going after you when you left. I thought that I didn't need you as much as I did. I was absolute, and I could never lose. Obviously I was wrong," Akashi could hear his own pulse in his ears. Trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

"Sei, where are...Are you-"

"I want us to try again," He says his eyes burning into hers, his hand slightly gripping hers tighter.

Her face…

Is all the answer he needs…

The lump in his throat is hard to swallow as she looks away from him.

Her eyes cast down.

"Seijuro, I can't..." Her hand slowly slipping from his grip.

"Yumari,-"he stops feeling the gazes growing around them. There were too many people. Her hand slipping farther from his. Would she leave him again? She just came back. No, he wasn't going to let this slip away. He wasn't going to let _her_ slip away. He lets out a small growl from his chest, his eyes now matching the hurt he feels in where his heart is. He grabs her wrist and starts to briskly walk out the hall into the house. Away from everyone. He keeps his pace walking past onlookers catching Midorima's eye before they left. The green haired teen just sighs watching his two friends as they depart.

"Aka-chin is mad huh?"

"No, just stupid."

* * *

 _Nationals two years ago…_

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Yumari asks kneeling I from of the red headed captain her eyes laced with her own ice._

 _"_ _Just having some fun," he replies downing his water as she helped to retire his shoe. An excuse but it wasn't like they could be alone to talk about this._

 _"_ _This isn't right Sei, you know it. What you all are doing is wrong. You're the captain do something."_

 _"_ _I am Yumari, a captain's job is to lead the team to victory. And we are clearly victorious, we are just having fun with it," he was starting to get annoyed with her pestering on this subject. It was already the third quarter. She should just be happy they are winning like everyone else._

 _"_ _What is wrong with you? You promised Tetsu-Kun, you'd play a good game with them. This game was important to him."_

 _"_ _Enough Yumari, just let it go. You don't like it, you can leave. I'm getting tired of this conversation," he stands and moves around her, the team eyeing the two now suspiciously and he didn't want to be challenged in front of them._

 _"_ _Seriously?" She shoots up, not caring about who is around. Her own temper flaring up, "this is low and belittling, you're not even trying. You're all acting like assholes and you are the ring leader in this. This isn't how basketball is supposed to be played. You're not even regarding them as opponents. You're acting like high and mighty spoiled brats. I can only imagine what your mom would say about this rig-"she didn't even get to finish before her butt for fully hit the bench below her. Her eyes going wide looking up at the Teiko captain._

 _Everyone now on edge watching. He didn't touch her no. But he crossed the line. It happened to quick to be certain but she had been on the other side of his ankle breaks before. The feeling of the world crashing around you far too familiar. He stared hard down at her his voice laced with a coldness she never heard before. It froze her blood and actually made her…scared._

 _"_ _Don't even think to finish that sentence. I won't tolerate this insubordination. You don't like this Yumari, leave. Take this as a warning," he turns to the team and they quickly look away. All afraid to meet his gaze. He turns back to her, the fear in her eyes showing his point was made. "We will deal with this later. Let's go." He motions and the team makes their way to the court for the fourth quarter. When he looks back, she's gone._

* * *

Yumari tries her best to keep up. Her heels giving her trouble keeping to Akashi's quick pace. Her protests lost to his ears. Dragging her outside they pass a familiar tree swing and an endless row of flowers. Those sweet memories seemed so far away…

He leads them far away from the party. Where they can be alone. The one place no one would look. The small black tar square a small comfort to them both. A few cracks sprang from underneath sprouting weeds, evidence of the over usage of the small court. Yumari could see a new hoop hanging from the side of the house. Here, Akashi releases her hand and paces off running his hand through his hair trying to calm his thoughts. The light that shone on the small court illuminating them. Yumari, bites her lip…

"Sei-"

"Why? Why won't you let us have a second chance?" He snaps turning to face her, his breathing coming out in huffs.

"Sei please calm down first."

"I am calm Yumari, I am also confused and trying to make sense of this," he runs his hand through his hair again, its slickness loosening.

Yumari just sighs and kicks off her shoes and walks past him. Her body reacting quickly to his outburst. She grabs a basketball from the bench and checks it to him. He catches it easily, but his eyes glaring at the ball.

"I don't want to play."

"Just shut up Seijuro. God, just shoot. You need to calm down. We both know this is going to be a long talk might as well work your aggression out on the net instead of your brain," she motions to the net and glares herself. He lets out a frustrated breath and shoots from his position. The swish of the net crisp in his ears.

"There, now listen please. I said it before didn't I? I'm not ready to date again Sei. We, us, are definitely not ready to start down that road again," she says motioning between them.

"I want to understand why you believe that," he shoots the ball again making a clean shot, "I understand if you are still upset about what happened, but I am sorry. I've apologized many times already. I understand too that I was an ass but I am trying to change that. Let me prove to you that I have changed."

"What you aren't understanding is that you can't have everything you want. Your also not understanding that yes, you've changed, but so have I, Seijuro. I'm not the same as I was when we were kids."

"I understand that too, what I don't understand is why. Why, won't you give us another chance?"

"Because we aren't ready Seijuro. We have way too many issues to work out before that. I'm sorry, the song was sweet, but it's just a baby step. We need to start over and I mean really start over."

"I am trying, the person rejecting this is you," he chucks the ball and it bounces off the back board. He inhales deeply and stares at the ground, "I still love you Yumari."

The pain that enters her chest is almost too much for her to handle. She just sighs and picks up the ball and makes a shot herself. Hers making it in.

"I…don't know how I feel."

It happens so fast, Yumari, barely has time to process what is happening. All she feels is the cool brick against her back and Akashi's eyes bright red and determined staring back into her own warm brown eyes. Before she can say or do anything his lips crash against hers. A warm pool resettling in her stomach with a familiar comfort. Akashi's fingers tingling as he cups her face bringing her face closer. Wanting his feelings to wash over her as much as possible. Maybe action was better than words.

She can't help but let her eyes flutter shut, gently returning his kiss. Her body reacting on its own wants. Her cravings that she had beaten down into her subconscious resurfacing faster than she can even act. She feels his lips starting off warm against hers, slowly turning into hot coals. The heat shocking Yumari back to her senses. _No, this can't happen again…_ with all she has she pushes hard against his chest casting him back. The both of them panting for breath and staring at each other. The fear grips her heart seeing a familiar look in his left eye.

"Shit."

"I know you felt something that time Yumari-chan, you can't say that you didn't," Akashi smirks and stands straightening up.

"I didn't," she growls her defenses quickly coming up trying to hide her lies. She watches carefully as he sulks back towards her. A familiar terrifying grip reaches her heart as his lip curled upwards more.

"Don't lie to me Yumari-chan, you never could lie to me."

"I swear to god Akashi, either you back up or I will hurt you." Her fists clenching into tight balls as he stands in front of her. His arms coming up to pin her into the wall. Both arms blocking his escape. Her own balled fists pushing against his chest to keep some distance.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. But I will let you know. We, are far from done here. I'm not going to let you get away a second time," he smirks and reaches for a stray hand of hair.

She smacks his hand away and glares into his eyes, her mind trying to revisit everything that she had read about dual personalities and how to react with them. Her only reaction to stay as calm as possible.

"Yumari-chan, I've been curious. Why did you come back to Japan?"

"I do not have to answer that to you. _You_ are not as absolute as you think, and the world does not have to answer to your every whim. This, is something you're obviously not used to."

"On the contrary, I am very used to it. Don't be afraid I am not like how I was before. I am much more reformed and rely a great deal on rest. So I won't be here long, I just wanted to have some small talk. And give you fair warning. So I will repeat. We, are far from done," he smiles and picks up the ball one more time and shoots it smoothly into the net, "The taste of defeat, tasted much bitter than I had imagined. I'd prefer not to relive the sensation again. Unfortunately, you don't seem to want to cooperate. So, I will just have to keep trying. I refuse to lose you again."

"You can keep trying all you want, but as of right now and more than likely a long while you will. I am not the same timid girl who followed you around blindly. I've grown up and I have my own life to live first. Whether you will be in that future, only time will tell. Now if you will excuse me, I'm leaving," Yumari quickly makes a grab for her shoes and turns to leave but is stopped by a hand on her wrist. Her head snapping back to meet crimson eyes.

"Can you at least think about it?"

Her heart just sinks hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry."

She quickly turns to leave walking back towards the house and the party. Akashi's feet planted into the ground refusing to move cursing at the turn of events. He let himself slip up and now he was paying the price.

Once back at the entrance to the garden she slips her shoes back on and makes a quick pace to the ballroom to find her parents. She had, had enough of this party and needed to go home before she threw everything away to run back. Before she could enter the hall a familiar big hand reached out for her shoulder and stopped her.

"Yumari, what happened?" Midorima asks Murasakibara's hand resting gently on her shoulder...

" _He_ is still there Rima-kun. I understand yes, he will always be there, but..."

"Akashi asked you didn't he?"

"Yeah," She sighs and quickly scans the room for her parents, she spots them talking with a group of people. She didn't want to have to wait for them to finish up. Maybe she should just leave herself. They would spend the night out anyways. She was thinking so hard about how she would get home she almost missed what Midorima hisses under his breath.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

Snap.

"You knew?" She quickly turns to the tall teen, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I...no...Yes, okay yes I knew. But I thought he would just apologize. I didn't think he would actually try to move this far. He called me a week ago asking if his idea was cheesy or if it was too pushy and I told him yes, it was. You had just gotten back, he had just gotten better. But you know how he is never listens. Now you're telling me his other self is back? Are we going to go through first year all over again?" Midorima sighs taking off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I think Aka-chin just wants to be happy. Mari-chin made him happy," Murasakibara says looking at the petite girl in front of him.

"He made me happy too Mura-kun, but that's not the point. I can't be with Sei again...not after what happened. I can't be what he wants me to be and I am not ready to change my whole life so I can be that person. I want to find myself first. I can still be his friend but I can't be his girlfriend. The pressure alone the first time almost broke us. We aren't ready to date. Nowhere close. And you," She snaps back to Midorima, "Why didn't you tell me? You knew for a week that he was going to try this. Why didn't you tell me? We saw each other today at practice and you still kept your mouth shut."

"Honestly Yumari, I would rather have not been involved. I just happen to be piece in his game by sheer manipulation. I told you, I thought it was just to apologize, not to confess to you," he growls down at her. He knew she was just upset but he was the last person she should take this out on, "Honestly too, you are full of it. You aren't ready to date but you will string along Kagami? That's low even for you."

At this she tries her hardest not to slap Midorima and knock those glasses clear off his prissy face, "Are you kidding me? Kagami has nothing to do with this. Where did that even come from? God damnit why does everyone think me and him are a thing? Or trying to be one? We are freaking friends! We are teammates. I act no differently with him than I do Ryou, or Tetsu, or Daiki. Even you two! Shintaro, you have known me many years, do you honestly think I would stoop low enough to do something like that?"

He just stares silently at her. He had gone too far yes, but Akashi was his friend too. He didn't know Yumari's motives but he had to find out. Before they both ended up killing each other. But first he had to dig himself out of his own shit hole.

"You know everyone needs to just butt out of my love life for a while. You, Sei, Tetsu, Satsuki, everyone. Understand that I am not dating anyone, not now, not for a while. After this maybe not ever. But that, that was rich Shintaro. Coming from you that was real rich," she hisses out trying not to let her tears fall.

She pushes past the two and makes her way to the front door. Midorima clenches his jaw and lets out a subtle curse.

"That was rude Mido-chin, Mari-chin isn't like that. Kimi-chin told me that Mari-chin and Kaga-chin are just friends, Mari-chin cleared that weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say something then?" Midorima snaps, collects himself, then sighs, "Sorry, I don't know why I said that to her. It's just those two idiots need each other the most right now and they go screwing one another up...idiots."

* * *

 _Two years ago…_

 _Slam_

 _Akashi Seijuro looks up from his work on his desk now being covered by another's books. His eyes meeting the piercing grey of Kimiko Hasagawa. The fury easily seen in them. His quirks an eyebrow up._

 _"_ _She's gone. What did you do," She seethes glaring at the red head._

 _"_ _Kimiko-San, I do not know what you are talking about," he says dropping his pen on his desk._

 _"_ _Yumari, she is gone. What did you do."_

 _At this his eyes narrow, "What do you mean she is gone?"_

 _"_ _Exactly that you asshat, she is gone. She left. I went to her house yesterday to check on her and her mother said she left. Now answer me. What did you do."_

 _She is gone? It explains why she refuses his calls and messages. He figured she was still just mad at him. Their argument after the Nationals did dig a deep hole for them. Their display on the court seemed like child's play. Against better judgment he wanted to explain. Not exactly apologize but at least talk about it. But gone?_

 _"_ _You got nothing to say huh? You, Akashi Seijuro, are the worst. If anything happens to her I will blame you," Kimiko fumes and gathers her books storming out of the classroom. Leaving him a bit shocked._

 _Gone? Leaving his work he grabs his cell and makes for the roof. His fingers punching in her number. He assumed her absence from school and her ignoring him was her trying to calm down. Did she take his words that much to heart? Did she really leave?_

 _"_ _The person you are trying to reach cannot accept calls at this moment. Please dial 1 and the –"_

 _"_ _Damn it Yumari, answer."_

 _"_ _The person you are trying to reach cannot accept calls at this moment. Please dial 1 and the –"_

 _"_ _The person you are trying to reach cannot accept calls at this moment. Please dial 1 and the –"_

 _"_ _The person you are trying to reach cannot accept cal-"_

 _"_ _The person you are trying –"_

 _"_ _The person-"_

 _Smash._

 _Akashi lets out panting breaths his frustration clear. His phone now bearing the brunt of it. Where did she go? Why? He knew why…but…no she would be back. She had to._

* * *

Idiots. All of them just freaking idiots. Yumari sat fuming on the front steps. She couldn't leave. She wanted to, but after some time alone she came down from her rage high. She would embarrass her father if she just stormed out at an Akashi party. Let alone leaving his only son alone when she was supposed to be his date. She cursed proper etiquette. She lets out a hard sigh and lets the cool stone cool her hot hands. She would have to go back in soon. That is if Akashi doesn't come find her first. As of right now he better not dare.

To her surprise the one who came to find her was Murasakibara. This catching her completely off guard and surprised.

"Mari-chin, you should come back inside."

"I will Mura-Kun, I will. I just need to calm down."

"Okay. Cookie?" He offers her the plain looking cookie and she takes it gingerly. It's not like Murasakibara to share snacks.

She bit into the sweet and let the lemon flavor spread over her tongue. The sugar sweetening as she chewed. It was really good.

"I like the food here. Mido-chin got mad that I ate too much but it's free," Yumari just laughs a bit shaking her head at his subtle attempts to go back in so he can eat and stands up. She dusts herself off and looks up at the Yosen center.

"Come on, let's go back in."

The purple haired teen just nods and they walk back into the party hall. Yumari doesn't see hide or hair if either Akashi or Midorima, and she hopes to keep it that way. She was still pretty pissed but calm enough to come back. Murasakibara and Yumari make their way to the buffet line, it was time for some angry sweet eating. Who cares who sees? She makes a grab at a slice of chocolate cake and pouts eating the bitter cake. She grabbed an opera by impulse.

"Why won't Mari-chin go out with Aka-chin?" Murasakibara may be lazy, but he is perceptive. His innocent tone making it hard for Yumari to scold him sometimes. Now being one of them.

"I can't date him. I'm not ready," she lets out a sigh and looks down at her cake.

"But didn't he make you happy? Mari-chin makes Aka-chin happy."

She smiles a bit at this and lets out a small tch. Bad habit picked up from Aomine, "He makes me happy too Mura-Kun, but….making each other happy isn't enough to keep a relationship going. Besides people keep pushing us together isn't going to turn me on to the idea of going back out with Sei anymore that it will for me to go out with Kagami. I don't want to date right now. Everyone should just leave it at that. End of story."

The purple haired teen just shrugs and eats his own cake, "Fair enough. But you two should at least make up. You're the closest with Aka-chin and he missed you the most when you left. I'm sure he's sorry for making you mad. He's still your best friend, yes?"

"Yes," She catches a glimpse of red hair watching her from afar. The look of pure apology in his face. A green haired teen standing next to him. She just sighs and looks away from them, she hates it when others prove her wrong, and "He is. But not right now. He can squirm for a bit. Come on, which cakes taste best to you? I'll take your opinion this time."

* * *

 _"_ _Oh, Seijuro-kun, this is a surprise," Hiyori smiles as she opens the door._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for the intrusion. Yumari hasn't been at school lately, and she hasn't answered my calls…is she sick?" Play dumb. Best way to get answers._

 _"_ _No, she isn't sick. I mean, she's not here yes, she wanted to visit her aunt in America. She left this break. I would have thought you knew…she said she wanted to study over there for a while. She found a cooking program there and she wanted to apply. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."_

 _"_ _No, she didn't…thank you Lee-San," he says bowing a bit and starting to retreat._

 _"_ _Seijuro, wait. Is everything okay? This isn't like Yumari and she was very insistent…do you know why?"_

 _Play dumb…"No, I don't….if she calls…please tell her I wish her well. Thank you."_

 _The gate closing behind him echoes in his heart, she was gone. It was true. And it was his fault._

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten….and be honest Midorima, how bad did this just blow up?" Akashi says after he saw Yumari storm away from the two.

"Honestly. Twenty. What were you thinking? What part of don't push her right now, did you not understand?" Midorima fumes looking at his ex-captain.

"I honestly thought this would work. Give her some space, show her I still cared, I gave it a shot. But obviously that…wasn't enough," Akashi rubs his temple, "Murasakibara, will you go after her? I feel if Midorima or I do it she will never speak to us again. She's too upset."

The purple haired teen just nods and makes his way slowly towards the direction Yumari stormed off. Akashi praying she didn't actually leave. Yumari can be rash sometimes. He feared the consequences her father would deal him if he catches wind that he made Yumari upset. His father may be her father's boss…but no one crossed Myung-Hwan's family, if they wanted to see the next morning. And he wanted to.

They two decide it best to return inside before Yumari returned. Unless they both wanted to be yelled at more by the petit girl. Straying to the back of the party away from prying eyes the two took up stance by the wall and Akashi rubbed his temple. His headache getting worse by the minute. Midorima eyeing him curiously hoping the bokushi side of him would stay at bay. He had his doubts since the game against The Jabberwock's and he didn't know if he had the patience to deal with an absolute Akashi at the moment. Taking a deep breath he decided to voice his opinion. Against better judgement.

"You should leave her be. You want to win her back leave her alone." The look he received was enough for him to bite back the rest of his sentence.

"I understand that Midorima. I can give her space and time all she wants…but does that mean she will accept me again? I…I screwed up. I want her to see I'm sorry for that. I just want a second chance," Akashi lets out a deep sigh and watches the two in questions from across the room. As if she knew their eyes meet and he didn't care who saw. He broke his own walls down. Letting his emotion show. He was sorry. When she looked away he held back a groan of frustration. What would it take?

"She does see you're sorry. She wouldn't speak to you if she didn't know that. You're just impatient and if I may be bold, spoiled. You're not going to get everything you want Akashi. Take what is given to you. At least for now."

Midorima had a point. He was being greedy and impatient. He just didn't want her to be swept away by someone else. She didn't go to Rakuzan with him, so he can't scare away the potential threats like he did back in Teiko. Watching her interactions with Kagami at their party made him see green. It brought to light just how far she was right now. He wanted to do more than ankle break him, but he knew she saw the act and had to react appropriately. Yeah…he needed to relax. Yumari wasn't a prize or property. She was a person. A person that meant the world to him…

"Here she comes, have your apology speech written yet?" Midorima says straightening up. Akashi could swear he saw fear in the shooting guard's eyes. He would be scared too if he said something stupid to Yumari as Midorima did. The small pity he felt for him was soon gone as his eyes met hers again. He, himself was starting to feel a ball form in his stomach at the look she was giving them.

"I am going to say this once. Both of you, need to back the fuck off. Back out of my love life and everything will be fine. You," she looks at Akashi, "Need to chill. I know this ain't the first time I told you I wasn't ready to date again. And if I'm correct I told you that I needed time. I'm still your best friend Sei, and you are mine. But don't push it. It's not like we are dying tomorrow, so please just relax okay? Let me find me before we try to do anything. And you," she looks at Midorima, who respectively straightens again and hides behind the glare of his glasses, "I'm still mad at you, but I'll get over it. You ever pull that shit again and I will kick your sorry tsundere butt Midorima Shintaro. I want to put this behind us, deal? Both of you understand?"

Both boys nod quickly in agreement and Murasakibara can't hide the amusement in his eyes.

"Good, now. You bakashi, owe me a box of sweets. I plan to cash in," she relaxes and smiles jabbing her thumb behind her at the dessert table.

Akashi just laughs and shakes his head, "I have never been more thankful for your gluttony."

"I'll take that as a compliment and not beat your butt in front of everyone. Come on….Akashi-sama."

"Yumari…" Akashi warns hearing the pet name.

She just giggles and grabs his arm walking back to the table to cash in. Midorima letting out a held breath and looks at the amusement in Murasakibara's eyes.

"What you so happy about?"

"She's getting a box for me too. And you got scolded. I missed seeing that. Aka-chin too."

They look over at the table and see the two, like what happened nearly an hour ago never happened. Obviously she wasn't completely over it by how she kept a small distance between them. But Yumari knew she needed to forgive him. She loved the idiot. Her heart was just confusing her mind on how she loved him. And she didn't want to confuse him as well. She knew things won't always go over this smooth, but for now...she could put that on the back burner and be the support he needed for the night. The rest she would deal with another day.

* * *

After the Winter cup.

 _Akashi looked at the remains of his room. The neatness contradicting the anger in his chest. He quickly changes and grabs the basketball by his closet. Bee lining to the court. Drill after drill after drill. Trying to work his frustration out on the net before him. His heart breaking with every shot. Panting and out of breath he feels his face starting to wet. Tears? No…just sweat. He can't even cry. Can he? He didn't cry at his mother's funeral. And he didn't cry at the loss of his best friend…his first love. It's not the first time he lost. No. But the taste is different. Saltier. Bitter. He, Akashi Seijuro admits defeat. Even now, during his self-pity. He still sees his mothers smile. Her smile, molding into Yumari's laugh. Feels their warmth around him. The only comfort he has ever allowed himself since both of them left. He stands at the base of the net ball clutched in his hands. His eyes burning wanting to spill those dreaded tears that never come. Vowing to himself to change. If he is getting a second chance, he will make it count. Changing would be bitter sweet. But it's the only sweetness he could taste. The only one he felt he deserved._

 _~LIZZIE_


	8. Aftermath

Sorry for the late update! School and work have been a bitch. Enjoy the chapter I promise it gets better! I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.

AFTERMATH

"That shitty little bastard," Kimiko growls crushing her milk box in her palms, said remaining liquid spurting from the straw on to the ace next to her.

"Oi, careful with that," Kagami yells trying to avoid the milk.

Kuroko just looks at Yumari, pity clear in his expression. Or in Kuroko's case lack thereof. Yumari just sighs and picks at her bento lunch. Of course she would tell them what happened at the party. Kimiko obviously, not taking it very well.

"He has….he has some god damn nerve. You know? I mean how dare he, push you like that! Did he not learn the first time? Is he just that damn spoiled?" She fumes trying to get her words together. Failing but trying.

"Kimi, please. I agree yes, it was a bad move but don't hate him for it. We made up in the end and he promises to back off. He understands that I just want to be friends."

"But, Yumari-chan, what about the other Akashi? Did he try to do anything to you? When we played with him…it was different, but because of him we got as far as we did in the game against the Jabberwocks. But if he hurt you tell us and we will show him proper action," Kuroko says firmly punching his hand into his palm.

Yumari laughs at this, as much as Kuroko tries…his still expression and those actions…contradict themselves. But she was glad to have good friends like him and Kimiko to back her up.

"No…but thank you Testu-kun. I can deal with Sei, this isn't my first rodeo and I am much different than the first time this happened. I'm putting this behind me. We fixed it for now and he knows the consequences if he tries to pull a move like that again. I think setting up clear boundaries is a good start. Let's just…relax okay? Kimi, did Coach confirm with you that we are going to the beach training camp again this year?"

"I'll drop this topic for now Yumari, but only for now. And yes, she did. Why?" Kimiko says stealing Yumari's Pocari.

"Just curious, it's more people this time so maybe we could use the gym resort by there. But it sounds like the same place where my family has their beach house. I figure save some money on three people and you, me, and coach can use the house. The boys stay at the camp site."

"Ooooo yes, let's do that hehehe," Kimiko smiles her grey eyes lighting with stars.

"Oi!/ That's not fair," Kuroko and Kagami pout in disappointment.

"Seriously? Hehe that just means we can budget for better food. You still want to complain?" Yumari smiles and points her chopsticks at them, "Considering Kagami-Kun, here eats like a starving cow?"

"I resent that. I just eat normally, I'm a growing boy," he grunts and keeps eating his giant sandwich.

They just laugh and go over what to do for practice today. The looming topic of what to do about Akashi and Yumari pushed much out of the way thankfully. Yumari is far from happy with the outcome but it's what needed to be done. It's not like she wants to just end nearly fourteen years of a friendship with Akashi. She hates to admit it but Midorima has a point, they rely on each other a lot. Each being the others supporting rock at times. But even then…a rock can weigh you down as well. She wants to be more of an inner tube. A help but not something you have to always rely on, and she hopes that Akashi would want the same. He also needs to learn that he wasn't going to get everything he wanted.

Xxx

"She said no? Wow, I'm surprised anyone would say no to Sei-chan," Mibuchi says staring at his captain. This girl had guts to say no to Akashi of all people, Mibuchi was…shocked to say the least.

"That…had to hurt," Hayama licks his tooth a bit, "You going to just leave it at that?"

"We are just going to stay mutual friends for now. It is what she wishes and I don't want to hurt her any more than I probably already have. I'd rather have her in my life than not at all," Akashi relents with a sigh. He didn't like to be in the interrogation chair, let alone explain as to why he was rejected. The last thing he wanted was pity from his teammates.

"That is true, you could probably still win her over eventually. Girls are stubborn, they like to play hard to get," Nebuya grunts and keeps eating his eggs and toast.

"No, I'm going to do as she asks and back off a bit. If I push her too much she will refuse to talk to me all together. I owe her that much in respect at least," Akashi gently puts his tea down and looks at his teammates, "Our new power forward should be arriving today. Reo, I have a student council meeting by the time he arrives. Would you mind retrieving him from the station?"

"Okay, what does he look like? Or should I just hold a sign up saying welcome to Rakuzan."

"I had the team sweat suit sent to him in advance. He will be wearing it."

"Clever, who is he? He must be important if you personally scouted him for this," Mibuchi says looking at his captain.

"He's an old friend. It took some convincing but, I was able to persuade him," Akashi lip twitches up a bit and he stands collecting his dishes, "He will be there shortly, I suggest you leave in five minutes to meet him on time. Call for me when you arrive back at school. My meeting should be done by then. I'll see you all at lunch to make proper introductions."

With that he bows slightly to his team and makes his way to the door. His teammates looking after him with a bit of worry.

"Why do I feel like practice this morning was just the beginning of a really bad mood…"Hayama sighs and finishes his milk.

"Because it was. It will pass…he's just heartbroken to say the least. Just be smart and don't piss him off. Anyways, I'll be seeing you all. I'm going to get our new prize," Mibuchi smiles and leaves the other two to fidget under the stress that is inevitably to come.

Xxx

"Kagami! I swear if you keep egging on my dog and I will skin you!" Yumari barks holding tightly onto Terry's leash. The pit pulling hard against the harness trying to catch up to Kagami. Who in turn was teasing the dog, he was surprised that he was warming up to Terry as fast as he was.

The red head laughing as he runs in front of the dog. Yumari insisted that they go for a run per normal. Figuring to get into a routine would be the best thing for her right now. Best distraction was more like it but who was asking?

"Fine, fine, let's take a break," Kagami pants and they pull up to a park bench.

Yumari quickly taking her helmet off and reaching for her water and pours some for Terry in a collapsible cup. Kagami taking a drink of his own and watches the ravenette closely. The sad creases in her brow making him worry more about her.

"You sure this was a good idea? You kinda stiff today," Kagami points out earning a small glare from the girl.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm still just a bit pissy at Sei…I haven't even heard anything from him since that night."

"Well it's only Tuesday, all this went down what Saturday? Maybe he's just busy."

Yumari just looks at Kagami like he's grown another head, but the redhead did have a point. It was still early. They both needed to calm down. She had to admit…if she knows Akashi, and she does, she felt sorry for his team right now. Damn him when he gets pissy, he becomes a tyrant. Regardless, that is something she doesn't have to worry about right? She is snapped from her thoughts with Kagami patting her head gently.

"Oi, come on. This isn't like you. What happened to that spunky loud kid huh?"

"Sorry Kagami-kun…I guess I'm out of it for real…" Yumari sighs and pets Terry's head slowly.

Kagami looks at her worrying his lip. He has never been one to know what to say to girls, but Yumari was different for him. Easier if anything. It reminded him just how easy it was for him to talk to Alex. If he has any experience with girls, it was during times like these.

"You haven't cried have you?" Kagami says looking at her.

"W-what are you talking about Baka…Why should I cry?" Yumari stiffens, damn him for getting her all worked up now.

"You are someone who is trying to be strong. But you are essentially got your heart broken. You are a nice person who just got her heart hurt by someone she cares about…it's okay to cry at things like this," He says pulling her ponytail gently and letting her hair fall in front of her face, "I won't say anything if you do…or watch…I can give you a few minutes too if you want."

He makes his way to stand only to be pulled back gently with a soft tug.

"No…you can stay. T-thank you…Kagami-k-kun…" Yumari chokes.

She doesn't know when it happened but it did. Her tears gently streaming down from her eyes. Damn you Kagami…Terry gently places her head on her master's lap offering her small comfort.

Kagami just nods and gently rubs Yumari's shoulder. She is a quiet crier, but Kagami could see the signs. Her body shaking, the slight sniffles, her hunched frame. Yumari lets herself go the best way she can. It was honestly the only way she knew. Kagami notices how she held hers. He can see her frustrations at everything coming through her tears. How Stupid Akashi had been, how much she missed him. How much she missed what they had.

Yumari knew they could go back…but not like this. She wasn't strong enough. Her heart wasn't strong enough. That's what it all seemed to come back to. She wasn't strong enough…and she fears she would never be…

Kagami sighs lightly his hand rubbing her back trying to soothe her tears. Honestly he wants to just hug her and let her cry on him. But even he knew that was too bold. Yumari doesn't know how long she cries, all she knew was when she dries her eyes she was and felt like a mess. Her nose raw from wiping the sniffles away. She thanked her hair for covering her face. Moving her hair aside a bit, Kagami, held a wet towel out for her. She smiles and gently takes it wiping her face. Her eyes would be puffy she knew and her voice would be hoarse despite not using it much.

"T-thank you…" she smiles taking a deep breath, "Your right…I did need that."

"No problem…besides, we all need to let go once in a while," Kagami nods and stands offering his hand to help her up.

Yumari just smiles and takes it a bit wobbly at first but she clutches his hand letting his force stable her. She sighs looking away.

"Why does loving someone hurt so much?" She says looking at the ground.

"Honestly, you are asking the wrong person. I've only been in love once and was…calmly rejected," Kagami sighs.

"Ehh? You? Well…I guess I can see it."

"OI!"

"Hehehe sorry…was it someone from the states?" Yumari asks the three of them starting their walk back.

"No, it was here actually…they let me down easy but, it still kinda hard to be around them."

"I might sound conceited but please tell me it wasn't me," Yumari says stopping in her tracks.

"No, hehe don't flatter yourself. Honestly, I don't know what I feel for you, but I'm not an ass to push myself on you while you're still grieving. It was someone we know, but it's in the past. I already moved on I guess."

Yumari just nods and pats his shoulder, "Tell me one day neh? We can be heartbroken together? I cry on your back you cry on mine?"

Kagami just smiles and nods his head gently, "Yeah, Now come on. I got to get you home before your folks skin me alive. Your dad didn't look too happy when he saw us leave."

"Nahh he's cool, just protective."

"That's what I'm scared of…"

Yumari just laughs and picks up her pace. Terry happily pulling her along. Kagami following closely beside her.

Xxxxx

"Nehh Yumari-chan, what are you planning for this year's Golden week?" Kimiko asks poking her friend during practice.

"Not much probably going to help my mom at the boutique why?"

"Let's go to a festival then? It should be fun, we can invite the boys too. Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi, even Kise. Maybe even Midorima," Kimiko smiles.

"Hehehe you just want to shop for new clothes to go out in…but maybe. Kise will be up for it if he doesn't have work. Dai-kun too if Sat-chan drags him. Midorima and Me are still pretty sore so probably not him," Yumari shrugs.

"True, but what about Kuroko and Kagami?"

"Do they still have the all you can eat contests?" Yumari laughs and makes note of one of the players and how he stumbles a bit with Kuroko's pass. Not quite there yet, but he is learning. If he is to be on the bench he needs to learn to catch the invisible players passes. They only had two more spots open for the bench and coach only has four weeks left to fill them. The pressure this year would be rough.

"From what I remember last year they did. I can just see Aomine and Kagami trying to out eat each other," Kimiko laughs bouncing a ball to test it. She decides to add a few more pumps of air before throwing it into the basket again.

"Knowing Dai-kun, He will. I swear though, Kagami and Dai-kun are like two of the same person sometimes. Only Dai-kun has a better hold of his temper, Kagami has like a hairline trigger most times."

"I know what you mean hehe, but it's kind of an endearing quality in him. I still think he is a much better match for you than that little rich prick."

"Kimi, don't. Sei is still my best friend….even if he is acting like a spoiled rich prick. He is still special to me," Yumari sighs and hands Izuki a towel as the boys stop for a five minute break.

The punny point guard nods a thank you, he is about to open his mouth for a pun when Hyuuga shoves a bottle of water into his mouth.

"One word and I will personally see your training tripled," He warns and turns to Yumari, "Did you finish the regimens yet?"

"Mhmm, I finished typing them up last night. Shall I hand them out now or wait till practice is over?" She answered holding up a folder.

"Wait till after. Half these guys will lose them," Hyuuga sighs draining his bottle.

"What are these?" Kagami asks leaning on her head with his elbow taking advantage of their height difference.

Yumari pouts waving him off, "Your personal training regimens for Golden week. It isn't much, just some basic stuff to keep you guys in shape. When we get back we only have a week and a half till our first prelim game for the inter-high. We need to be on our "A" game if we want to win this year."

Kagami just nods and wipes his face, Kuroko next to him rubbing his wrists lightly.

"I think I'm going to take it easy for today with passing. My wrist is getting sore from all the extra work. I'd hate to get an injury before we even start."

"Understood, we are going to need all the help we can get this year for our plays to work. Your passing is going to be key," Hyuuga nods and bounces the ball to get everyone's attention, "Break over, let get back."

The team nods and Yumari and Kimiko collect the water bottles to refill. Riko was out watching a practice game with their first opponents this year.

"We should wear yukatas to the festival, it's been a while since we did. It would be nice hehe," Kimiko smiles filling a bottle and screwing on the top.

"I don't mind, but I'm wearing comfortable shoes. Last time I wore those sandals I wanted to die," Yumari laughs remembering that night. Aomine had to carry her on his back. Akashi wasn't too happy but there was nothing he could do at the time. He had to leave early due to his father's last minute request. They had just started dating at that point if she could remember correctly. Poor Aomine did extra laps at their next practice. Mostly because he copped a feel of Yumari's butt. But she wouldn't mind wearing a yukata again.

"I actually think my mom has a few in her closet we can wear. She will probably want to do our hair and stuff though," Yumari smiles at her friend.

"Oh yes please! I love it when your mom does my hair. Okay that's a deal I'll look and see when the next festival is."

The two girls nod and carry the rest of the bottles inside. Just as they return Riko comes back a stern look on her face, but a skip in her step. She is far from happy with their first line up of matches, but she's confident that they can win. It was a small school they won against last year. The one that worried her was the school after that. It seemed to be at a random drawing. This year they were going to face off against Seiho earlier than they wanted.

"We won against them before. Thankfully we don't have to worry about conserving energy for a second game. But, that doesn't mean they haven't thought of new tricks and they also have a new line up for team members," Riko comments looking over her notes.

"That bald jerk still there?" Kagami growls, Yumari can't help but look at him quizzically.

"Bald jerk?"

"You should remember him Yumari-chan, Tsugawa-kun. He was the one who made Kise very mad on the court during practice in middle school, he wouldn't let him pass," Kuroko says, her memory instantly returning and an inner cringe.

"You are kidding…Kimiko has to stay away from that game then. Last time he was at Teiko he professed his undying love for her."

They both look at the girl in question and see the color drain from her face. Yumari just pats her gently on the back before looking back at the team. Riko explaining what their schedule will be like during the break. One day they will come in for a practice. If they can't she won't blame them. But she wanted at least one collective day when they met at her dad's gym to do weights, and pool training again. They agreed and she went on to explain their individual trainings. Yumari handing them their papers as Riko explained why they were doing this.

"Most schools don't do this strictly for the sheer numbers of how many players they have. It's hard to keep track unless it's only regular players. We are trying something new this year so that each of you can at least play once. We only have two spots left on the bench but I plan of having a third to call in just in case. As of right now Asahina-kun (power forward) and Yuuta-kun (point/shooting guard) are going to be on the bench along with our regulars. The rest of you will rotate being the third member. Unless I ask for you specifically due to a game. Understand?"

They all agree and the girls smile at the proud faces of the new additions. Yuuta Yagi was a bit small but no less than Kuroko, just skranny. He would be playing in the point/shooting guard. Asahina was a big boy. He would be taking over as second power forward after Kagami. The line-up was almost perfect to Yumari. She had specifically added notes for Yuuta to build up his muscle intake and add a few pounds. Asahina was just a matter of keeping the weight he was and building his leg muscles to retrieve rebounds.

After they were dismissed and the normal groups disbursed walking home. Kuroko was still rubbing his wrists to dull a pain

"Tetsu-kun are you sure you're okay? Let me see," Yumari says taking his wrists gently to examine them.

"They are just sore. I've been adding more power behind my passes to increase the fluidity of the motions. It seems to be working but it takes a toll on my wrists. Even tapping the ball stings a bit."

"Ice them when you get home and then wrap a hot press around them to relax the muscle. It could also be growing pains. You did gain an inch or two in the last month," Yumari notes lightly messaging his wrists to relieve some tension.

"Not as much as Kagami-kun…" Kuroko pouts and thanks Yumari for the assistance.

"I didn't grow that much…just three inches. It's a pain though cause if I keep going I'm going to need a new bed."

Yumari laughs as she gently pulls Kuroko's hand back from jabbing the poor fool in the side. Yumari understands, it sucks being short. She had come to terms with her not growing anymore. But it's not like she couldn't pray for a miracle.

"Kagami-kun stop teasing. We aren't all blessed to be giants like you. Oh, before I forget are you guys going to be free the Saturday of golden week? There is going to be a festival want to go?" Kimiko smiles looking up from her phone.

"I'm free," Kagami and Kuroko nods.

"Will it just be us?" Kuroko asks.

"I'm messaging Satsuki now to see if she and Aomine can come. Yumari is going to ask Kise. I'm extending the invitation out to Midorima just to be nice."

"Wish Tatsuya could come, but he is going back to America to see his family for the week. Maybe Murasakibara would like to come?" Kagami adds thinking, "Might as well make it a party."

"Where will he stay though? It would be inconvenient for him to have to travel from Akita just to travel back"

"He can crash at my place, I have the room. Are you going to invite…you know?" Kagami asks looking back at Yumari. She had switched Kuroko's hands and started on his opposite wrist. She just sighs and thinks a bit. It would be nice…a show of good faith?

"I'll ask him. It would be rude not to honestly if we invite everyone and not him. If he comes Mura-kun can stay at his residence with him at the Tokyo estate," Yumari nods thinking.

"I can crash with you right Yumari?"

"Of course, oh tell Sat-chan that she can too."

"Aomine-kun can stay with me if he has to," Kuroko chimes in.

"I got the extra room, he can stay with me if Murasakibara isn't going to. Kise too so he doesn't have to worry about the train. Hell all three of you can stay with me, it's not like my old man is going to be home. Plus I live closer to the train, you all can catch it in the morning," Kagami adds, probably going to have to go shopping to feed everyone.

They all nod in agreement and separate to go their separate ways home their plan in place. Yumari reminds Kagami to meet her at the park for their run. Once everyone is away she sighs and takes out her phone. Her finger hovering over Akashi's number. She would have preferred if he said something first. But, she had to guess that it was only fair that she reached out first. She did reject him twice now that she thought about it…

She did feel much better about their situation once she let it all out with Kagami. She had to come to terms with how she felt before she can give him an answer and currently, she loved him. But she knew that if they were to date now, it would end up disastrous yet again.

"Yumari?" He asks a bit out of breath.

"Hey…ummm are you busy right now? I can call back."

"No, I was just practicing. Is something wrong?"

"No, ummm what are you doing the Saturday of Golden week? You staying at Rakuzan or are you coming home for the week?"

"I have to come back home. My father wants me to learn the ropes of the business first hand. But that weekend him and Misaki are going away to attend a business function in Hokkaido."

"Perfect! Want to come to a festival with everyone? Pretty much everyone is invited hehe but definite for now is me, Kimiko, Kuroko, and Kagami…You want to go with us?"

"I'd love to but…are you sure you want me to go though?" She can't help but feel a pang of guild in her chest as he says this.

"I do, we are still friends Sei, best friends even," She smiles hoping it reaches him.

She waits a moment in silence, she can subtly hear the ball being bounced lightly in the back ground as he thinks.

"We can go riding the next day too if you want? I'm sure the stable will have-"

"Does this mean that we are okay? I don't want to make you feel awkward if I go..." Akashi admits, the faint sound of a ball falling into the net echoing in her ear.  
"I want you there Sei. We are still friends and it will be fun. Golden week is meant to be a relax time for us. Take it. Of everyone you need it Mr. I-can-do-everything," Yumari laughs entering the quiet house. Terry instantly wanting attention.  
"Heh I guess...okay I'll be there. On one condition," He smiles into the phone.  
"Okay? What is that?" She asks refilling her water bottle for their run.  
"You're paying for Murasakibara's snacks for the night," He jokes and can't help but feel his pulse pick up at her laugh.  
"Deal hehe. I will text you the details later. I got to rake terry out. You should be doing homework mister."  
"Just doing a cool down mother. I'm teaching the new forward a thing or two as well. I'll be waiting for your text."  
"Hehe okay. Good night Sei. Go easy on the new guy. "  
"I'm more than certain he can handle it...good night Yumari," He smiles hanging up and sighing.  
He looks up as the doors open revealing a head of black hair and steel eyes.  
XXX  
Yumari admitted she was a bit spoiled. Who wouldn't be when your mother is a famous designer and has connections out the wazoo.  
Kise couldn't help but praise the three girls in their yukatas. Yumari wearing a light grey with pink and white sakura petals. Her hair in a high bun.  
Kimiko wore a navy blue with koi swimming through the fabric. Her hair in a braided crown. Courtesy of Kise having older sisters came in handy.

Momoi wore a turquoise blue with a dark blue peacock embroidered into the light fabric. Her long hair twisted half up into a bun.

Kimoko was surprised at the lightness. Hidori explained it was from her last spring line. Her twist at traditional summer wear. Only Momoi's had made the runway. Which pleased the pinkette. She had the bust to fill the outfit. Regardless Hidori had found the outfits in the stock room and was more than happy to let the girls advertise, I mean wear the designs.

"You three look amazing. Lee-san you did it again," Kise smiles adjusting the flower pin in Yumari's hair.

"Thank you Ryouta, your hair styling skills improved a lot. Okay girls stay together and be back by midnight understand? Me and Mr. Lee will be gone by so no boys. Sorry Ryouta. Be safe everyone!" Hidori smiles handing Yumari her purse and a few extra dollars for food.

"Okay! Come on everyone else will be there by now," Yumari smiles grabbing Kise and Momoi dragging them out.

The short break couldn't have gone smoother. A few days of training, shopping, and an entertaining study session with a few of the team members. Kagami now known as Usagami. Due to Kuroko pointing out his eyebrows matched the bunny apples Yumari made for them. Even she and Akashi seemed to talk more again. Everything was falling into a nice slow pace.

XX

"Yo, you two the first ones here?" Aomine yawns as he approaches Kuroko and Kagami, "What's with the face Tetsu?"

Kuroko's lips were pulled into a tense line but he was trying to relax. His gaze shifting up to Kagami then sighing. The look stabbing a deeper knife into Kagami's chest.

"Nothing. I'm fine. How is Aomine-kun?"

"Meh just tired. But pumped it's been a while since we went to a festival. I plan on creaming this looser at the games," He smirks slinging an arm around Kuroko but playfully declaring war on Kagami. Who in turn just scoffs at the so called challenge.

"As if. I wonder what is taking them so long?" Kagami asks checking his phone. If anything to avoid eye contact with the bluenette before him, "Oi Ahomine, you bring an overnight bag?"

"No. I was going to just steal your clothes," Aomine says lazily.

"Aomine-kun. Please return Kagami-kun's clothes clean," Kuroko chastised earning a grunt of agreement from the navy haired player.

Kagami was about to retort when something caught his eye, "Woah"

Kuroko nodding in amuse approval "They are here".

Aomine opening his mouth, "Oi. You're late- wow..." Aomine pauses watching the three join the small group.

Kagami and Kuroko nodding in approval. Kise beaming shoving the girls into the limelight. "Right!? I mean look at them they are gorgeous!"

"You three do look lovely," Kuroko nods earning a winning glomp from Momoi.

"Hehehe thanks. Where is everyone else?"

"Akashi and Murasakibara-kun are being picked up by Midorima-kun…" Yumari starts to explain but Kagami is too lost in his thoughts to even hear her. His heart beat picking up again.

Deep down Kagami knew this was a bad idea. But he had to be honest it was going along very smoothly. But his mind was reeling. From previous events...he was confused. He probably made things awkward again. Kuroko seemed to be okay. But that idiot knew how to hide his true emotions. Making him a hard book to read. And Kagami was starting to like reading again. But even now...he was confused. He had thought he solved this before. He liked guys. But something happened to his heart when he saw her. His breath catching in his throat when she said his name. He had never cared about genders or shit like that. The stigmas and expectations put on guys and girls back in the states seemed stupid to him. All he cared about was basketball and fighting against those stronger than him. He would be annoyed when he would say Alex was his mentor and many would laugh. But Alex had the most experience not to mention has amazing stats. Why wouldn't he ask her to mentor him? He had crushes as a kid yeah. Some guys. Some girls. But he never felt the urge to act on them...then he met Kuroko. That blue idiot turned his world upside down and then back up again. Showed him different levels of feeling, teamwork, and more importantly things about himself. Kagami stayed up for nights trying to understand. He wanted nothing more than to understand what he wanted. His mind always going back to Kuroko. His smile. His passion. His pride. He solidified it after a long talk with Alex one night. He was in love.

And this terrified him. Could it work? Would this disrupt their play or make it better? Did he feel the same? His conflicting emotions stayed with him for weeks. Until he finally just...gave in. It was Kuroko after all. If he was honest Kuroko would be too. Right? Kagami had always been better at actions not words. But he figure outright kissing Kuroko was too bold. So he stuck with words...in the end...it wasn't reciprocated. Maybe it was his wording? Was he not clear? He had to be right? All Kagami knew was Kuroko had said ultimately no. And he went home that night to nurse a broken heart. Kagami was known to bounce back though. Maybe it wasn't meant to be? It hurts to see Kuroko smile. Knowing it isn't meant for him. But resolve made him stronger. He loves Kuroko and if someone else makes him happy then he would be happy. Love will come again...and it did.

She was small. Loud. Opinionated and he realized he had a weakness to beautiful smiles and laughs. She had both. It hurt when Kuroko even joined trying to push them together. One love pushing him to another. But was it love? Or just an attraction? She ultimately loved another. He knew that. But even he could help try to make her smile again. Selfishly or not. That smile did things to his core. Maybe he was bi? He'd have to ask Alex...

"Kagami? You okay?" Yumari asks looking at the red head.

"Y-yeah...you guys look great," He breathes taking in the girl before him. Her sincere smile making his chest tighten. But his eyes didn't miss the glance Kuroko gave him. His heart picked a wonderful time to play topsy turvy.

"We should start going. Midorima says they dropped off their stuff at Akashi's. They are on their way to the festival. They are going to meet us by the gates," Kimiko says gathering Kise and Aomine in her arms. "Gentleman...and guy" she smirks looking at Aomine.

"Oh screw off Kimiko. I'm ten times better than this blond"

"Aominechhi I doubt it."

"Neh Testsu-kun will you escort me?" Momoi asks shyly. Kuroko nods a polite yes and is once again glued to the pinkette. Leaving Kagami and Yumari staring awkwardly at one another.

"We don't have to...we can just walk if you'd prefer," Kagami suggests rubbing his neck.

"No...it's a special occasion. Once won't hurt right? Besides I soooo make you look better hehe," Yumari laughs making his heart jump again.

'Stop it...'He nods taking her arm in his. The odd group being led by Kimiko and co. Momoi and Kuroko. Then Kagami and Yumari.

"Kagami...are you sure you're okay? You seem a little tense," Yumari asks noticing the red-heads hard stare.

"I...I'm okay. I was just thinking..." he admits sighing.

After a few moments of silence Yumari finally asks.

"Kuroko or Aomine?" Yumari asks.

"W-what?!"

"Who did it? Making you think so hard? They were the only ones with you," Oh right. There is no way she knew.

"Oh...no it was no one. Just me thinking."

Yumari just nods following the crowd. She knew something was up and she would get him to talk. She had her inkling's but maybe she could worm them out of him. Her gaze follows her two friend ahead of her. She can't help but smile at Momoi and Kuroko.

"Satsuki is a great person don't you think? She keeps trying even though she knows it's pointless."

"I know what you mean...wait...are we talking the same thing?"

"Tetsu-kun and Satsuki?"

"Yeah...does she know...do you know?" Wow, he made that way too easy…

"About Tetsu-kun's preference?" Yumari raises an eyebrow, "We all know...there was a reason him and Dai-kun were so close," she comments just in time to watch Kuroko aim a well-placed knee into the back of Aomine's to trip him for a rude insult to Kimiko. Kagami just stares.

"Wait...Kuroko and...Aomine?"

"Yeah. It was a short affair, but they were close. Sei and me, saw it right away. Well I did at least. Sei insisted it was platonic till we caught them kissing. First time I won a bet against him."

"Wow...I guess that throws all my reasoning out than..." Kagami sighs scratching his head. He had really hoped Kuroko rejected him because Kuroko was well...straight. Now this...great.

"That's also why I ask...I'm a bit curious this way...was it Tetsu-kun or Dai-kun? Who broke your heart?"

Kagami just sighs lowering his voice and distancing them from the group. He should have known Yumari would figure it out...it is one of the things he likes about her. She was perceptive. And honest. You didn't have to hide anything from her.

"It was Kuroko...he turned me down last summer. It was after we beat the Jabberwocks...I...I had to tell him," Kagami sighs deeper. His eyes finding the tuff of blue hair that he wished he could touch.

Yumari could understand, "I see..."

"Yeah...you know since we are being honest...I like you too...but...I know you don't feel that way towards me...but...maybe you can help?" Kagami asks suddenly. Yumari nearly wide eyed at the sudden confession.

"Wait...what?"

"I...I like you too...but...I also still like Kuroko...I think...I don't know which is real..." Kagami confesses nearly stopping in his tracks. This was not a conversation to have right now.

"I see...that's...interesting...how do you think I can help," Yumari asks.

She couldn't be mad at Kagami. He was being honest...and first and foremost he was a friend. She would never let a friend down...but this situation was tricky if she wasn't careful.

"Will...will you go on a date with me? I...I just need to see...I don't expect you to suddenly fall for me...I guess a date isn't the best term...but...I don't know...like a...trial stage? Or something I don't know. I just need help sorting my feelings out," That was it he sounded like an idiot-

"I'll think about it..." Yumari says catching him entirely off guard.

"Y-you will?"

"Mmm...I will think about it...I can tell this is important to you...I want to help. But let's talk more after okay? For now let's just have fun."

Kagami hugs her tightly whispering thank you's to her. English and Japanese. A stern cough making them part. Kagami standing more ridged than he should be quickly letting Yumari go. But he had every right to be scared as two red eyes bore into his back.

"Good to see Serin's team is very close," Akashi muses noticing Kagami's obvious discomfort.

"Sei. Play fair. Are you wearing a yukata too?" She smiles noting his dark grey and black attire.

"Of course. You know I enjoy tradition...besides we match." He says the small smirk easy to find in his eye. Her mother would pay for this...but later.

"Dork...come on you two. Let's go have fun then neh?" She smiles taking Akashi's arm in hers and relinks with Kagami. The two nod and let themselves be dragged by the ravenette. Kagami was right...this night would be interesting…


End file.
